A Royal Pain
by Shadow.Kissed.Sophia.Belikova
Summary: Rose grew up with Abe and she never went to St.Vlads academy nor has she met Janine. She was raised as "royal" though she is not. Abe is a Royal Moroi. Same characters with some twists. Read the first chapter and you'll get it. Reviews and comments please. Should i go on with this?
1. Chapter 1

"That's not fair!" I screamed at Pavel, as for the thousand time, he locked my door. I was once again late for a stupid Royal Ball and Pavel decided to lock me into my room to get ready. "Ugh" I had to comb my hair, wear that stupid gown, talk to all this snob Royals and act like I'm one of them. What an hypocrisy! I'm a Dhampir and they are Morois. Royal snob Morois. My father is Ibrahim Mazur and he is a Royal Moroi himself but I'm not! My mother -the famous Janine Hathaway whom I never met btw- is a Dhampir Guardian. Once I was born my father took a claim on me and she didn't even care. She just continued her life as a Guardian.

"Rose your father will be here anytime now to see what's taking you so long." Pavel told me behind the locked door. "Please get ready." he pleaded me.

I took a deep breathe and counted to ten. That should help right? NOP! But helps or not I had to suck it up and get out there. I combed my long hair and did my make up but when it came to the gown I stopped. I turned to my closet and went through my other clothes. My eyes fell on a long red Asian-style dress with flowers embroidered into the silk. I put it on and looked myself in the mirror. The high neck and long hem covered a lot of skin but the material clung to me and looked sexy as hell!

"Happy 17th birthday Rose" I mumbled and knocked on the door so Pavel would unlock me.

"Are you mental?" Pavel all but screamed at me the moment I walked out. "Your father is going to put my ass on fire if you show up like this into a room full of hormonal Moroi teenagers." I just laughed it off and walked to the stairs. My father stood there proudly and ready to present me until he saw me. The look on his face was unforgettable. I wish I had a camera on me!

"What..?" he started to say with a hard look upon his face but then turned to Pavel and glared at him. "Why did you let her wear that?" he asked with a composed face but his voice actually trembled with anger. Pavel was at a loss of words so I aswered for him.

"I didn't ask for his opinion." I stated truly. "This is the dress Natassa bought for me!" Natassa Ozera was the aunt of my best friend Christian and my father and her were really close since Christians parents turned Strigoi willingly and marked her. Natassa was the only Royal I really admired and liked -apart from Chris of course. Her element was fire and she could use it in her defense and unlike the popularity of Morois she was using it also to her defense. The look on my father's face wrote all over DEFEATED! He turned to the crowd waiting and finally presented me.

"May at last present to you my daughter Princess Rosemarie Mazur." the Royals clapped mostly out of duty and the others out of fear of my beloved baba. My father had a reputation among the Royals -a non that good I might add, they actually called him Zmey which means snake in Russian. I could see some of the faces up front looking -no, not looking- staring at my body so I let them have a full view of my dress. I turned to "talk" to Pavel when I heard him annoying cough.

"Boring even for you Rosie." Came the voice of no other than Christian Ozera.

He offered me a glass of champagne which I gladly took and drained. He was quick to replace it with his own as Pavel looked at our way.

"Easy there fish." he commented amused "we don't want Pavel reporting anything about your liquor habits to your baba now do we?" I rolled my eyes at him. Liquor habits? Really now? He gave me his arm and we walked towards the other Royals. Christian knew me so well that someone could think we were twins or at least brother and sister. We always fight and protect each other.

"Don't go all gentleman on me Flame Ball" I joked with him. Christians element was also fire and like his aunt he knew how to protect himself if anything were to happen. He often used it on me to win a fight. He grinned and took a look at the dress.

"You sure you don't want me to be a gentleman Mazur?" he lowered his hand in my back "I could easily burn it off right now" he spanked my ass just to make me see his point. I laughed hard till I saw who was coming my way.

"Happy Birthday Rose" Jesse Zecklos said while checking me out. "How about you let this Strigoi wanna be and come party with me?" he asked looking directly at Chis.

He raised his arm to touch me and that's when he caught on fire. Jesse started screaming like a little girl and Chis was quick to put it out before anyone seen it.

"This is not over Ozera" he told to Chris and then took off.

"Who the hell invited him anyway?" Christian asked aloud as we headed to the Guardians stationed on the walls.

"Guardian Robins I want Jesse Zecklos out this instant." I said in a -I know- snobby way.

"Right away Princess." she answered and bowed formally before she left to me and Christian.

"I hate it when people do that." I told in Christian's ear and we continued to nod to other Royals who didn't really liked us but were here.

"I want you to meet someone." he said to me and guided me through many snobs to a table in the corner. There was seated a girl at my age with blond hair and green eyes.

"Rose this is Princess Vasilissa Dragomire." he told me with a smile on his face. Look whose smitten! Christian noticed that I was looking at him and he blushed. Wait..blushed? I haven't see this shade of Christian in like forever!

"It's a pleasure to meet a girl capable of making Human Torch over here blush." I told her and extended my hand to her.

"You must be Rose." she smiled kindly and kinda blushing herself "Christian's told me lot of thing about you."

"And I'm sure not one of them is good." I joked with her. "So Vasilissa you're with Sparky at academy?"

"It's Lissa and yep me and Spar- I mean Christian are together in the academy." she was still blushing but she coped "so where are you attending?"

"I'm not." I answered honestly. "I've been home schooled since we came back from Turkey." My father insisted on that.

"Rosemarie" talk of the devil and he shall appear they say. My father came closer and acknowledged Christian and Lissa. "We need to talk." he said showing me to his office.

As I entered I saw a red haired Dhampir woman sitting on a chair and right next to her was an old Moroi one.

"What's wrong?" I demanded from my father as he closed the door. He ignored me and walked to his desk like I never said a thing. I stomped my foot and coughed.

"Watch your manners young lady" the Dhampir woman told me. I gave her a glare and turned to my father again.

"Are we short on stuff?" I asked him pointing the short part. I know I;m not that tall either but she just annoyed me to hell. Abe looked like he enjoyed himself but he kept his composed face on.

"Rosemarie this is Janine Hathaway, your mother." I tried to keep my composure too like my mentors showed me.

"And?" I asked again with full irony in my voice and raising both brows. Abe knew what I was doing and he continued to play along.

"And?" Janine asked annoyed the least. "What do you mean and?"

"What did you expect Janine? Coming here after 17 years to see me -no scratch that- meet me for the first time and give you a hug? A smile perhaps? Say it's all right you left me and never came back?" at this point and on I left my composure to shatter. "what is it that you want Janine?" I screamed at her face and she raised her hand to slap me I guess but Abe caught it.

"Enough" was all he said but really I didn't need to be told again. I composed myself and as I was about to exit the Moroi lady raised her hand.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked her not so politely I might add but I was frustrated!

"I came to offer you a place at 's Academy but I don't know if I should." She said with a soothing but strict voice.

"Really?" I asked not really believing in my ears. And here I thought I would be swimming with sharks or something even more horrible. "A place you mean as a student? To become a Guardian? Really?" I asked again happy for once.

"You want to go?" that came from Abe. He looked kind of disappointed that I liked the idea.

"Baba I was born to be a Guardian not a Princess." I told him and saw Janine smiling.

"I told I should have left her at the academy Ibrahim. She belongs there." as much as I hated her for leaving me I never thought that she was so cruel as to leave me on my own at an academy.

"That settles it then" the old Moroi lady said with authoritative voice "if you want to of course miss Mazur." she addressed me.

I looked at my father and then gave him a sad small smile.

"Sorry baba." I told him and turned to the old Moroi lady. "I will come with you." I told her and left the office.

I didn't try to hear what they were saying afterwords cause I headed straight ahead towards Christian. He was holding a glass of champaign which I took off his hand and swallowed it. His eyes widened and Lissa gave me a strange look.

"What happened?" Christian asked me taking the glass from my hand. I tried to raise my eyebrow at him but I failed miserably again.

"I just met my mom." I said eying the buffet searching for some more champaign.

"That awful huh?" Chris asked me following my eye. "No more champaign for you." he said with strict voice which remind me of the old Moroi lady in Abe's office.

"Not really." I finally said. "I'm going to be a Guardian"

"Rose I think you had to much to drink." Chris told me folding his hands in his chest.

"No. Really! That old Moroi lady is here to offer a spot as a novice!" he looked doubtfully at me. "I said yes btw."

"So you mean to say that you'll be at the academy with me?" Christian asked smiling. I nodded and grabbed the glass that Lissa was holding and gulped down too.

"You weren't going to drink that were you?" I asked her smiling. And I think that last glass of champaign made me a little dizzy.

"Time for bed." Christian said and showed me to my room.

"I haven't even dance yet." I told him truthfully and he raised his hands up in frustration.

"May I have this dance then?" I turned and bumped into non other than Adrian Ivashkov. "Happy Birthday my little Dhampir Princess!" he said and kissed my cheek. I giggled a little and then nodded my head. I saw Christian shaking his head and asking Lissa to dance. Adrian looked dashing tonight as did always. "Giggling is not really your thing Rose." he said eying me. "Have you been drinking?" he asked concerned.

"Hey" I said smiling again "You are a bad influence!" he was the one that taught me to drink anyways. "Adrian?" I asked him and he hummed "where is my present?" I pouted a little too much I think. He smiled and kissed my nose which made me giggle again.

"Right here." He whispered in my lips and kissed me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and then someone pulling away from Adrian.

"Rose get a grip." Oh Chrisie was angry. I pouted at him too. "You are going to bed." he said and made a thing with his hand to someone behind me. I lost my ground and before I knew it I was on someone's arms. Good God I was high. I noticed we were getting upstairs and then nothing.

Next day I woke up with a horrible headache and a glaring Abe over my head.

"What?" I mumbled closing my eyes.

"Rosemarie you overdid it this time." he said hard. The day before start coming back at me and I grumbled. "You need to pack your stuff." he said and walked out of my room.

I played with the thought of getting some more sleep but I really wanted to go at the academy so I got up and dressed. I walked into my closet and picked the stuff that I was going to need. Some shorts and t-shirts and hoodies and all my sport stuff that really weren't that many. I also packed my black dress and my black stilettos and some make up. Ready to go. I got downstairs and went into the kicken to get something to eat. There I met Pavel who was sipping his coffee. Abe was nowhere.

"Where is Abe?" I asked him and my voice cracked a little.

"He will come Rose" was all Pavel said but made a difference in my mood. Abe had never bail on me but after last night I didn't know. "Have some faith in him." he told me and purred me some coffee.

"Is Janine still here?" I asked him and he nodded no.

"She left after the talk you had." I guess that was something. She wasn't here to see me pass out. "I don't' even think she'll be at the academy." Double good! I thought I was going to see her everyday.

"When do we leave?" I asked Pavel but Abe came in.

"Now if you're ready." he said. No goodmornings for me.

"Baba I'm sorry" I told him giving him a little smile. He gave a little nod and then walked out. He never was this cold to me before.

We walked into the car and Pavel with Robins drove us to the academy. Ave was unease and I took his hand.

"Baba what's wrong?" I asked him knowing that my drinking wasn't really the problem here.

"Ok you got me Kiz." he said turning to look at me. "I just don't know if we are doing the right thing here. I mean yes you are a Dhampir but I raised you and now you're leaving me." That I didn't not expect. My hard core Abe had a soft spot for me but I never thought he would admit it. "You really want to be a Guardian?" he asked looking into my eyes.

I could see the sadness there but I really wanted to be a Guardian so I nodded. He put his arm around me and kissed my hair.

"For now can you just be my little princess?" he asked smiling and I smiled back at him.

"Sure baba." I told him and got comfortable with his arm around me.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours we were there. My baba clenched my hand and we both went out. I looked at the academy that would be now my home for about a year. I took a deep breath and walked in. Lissa and Christian were both there with Natasha. I felt relieved that I knew some people here but I also felt that I belonged. My whole life I was raised as something that I'm not and here I would be someone like them. A Guardian. A person who has respect because they earned it and not because someone feels obligated to give.

"Welcome!" Lissa came and hugged me. "How do feel?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"Fine I guess." I told her raising my shoulders. "First day and all you know." I smiled at her and then turned to Tasha. "Missed you at my party!" I told her and she shook her head.

"I heard you were sleeping most of the time." she said. "Guardian Belikov took you to your room." she pointed a tall dark headed Dhampir that stood in the nearby tree. He nodded his head to me in a polite gesture and then continued to stare everywhere like Guardian's were supposed to do.

"I do remember a feeling that I got taller all of the sudden." I said scratching my head. I heard someone coughing and turned to notice Christian. "Hey Pyro!" I said and hugged him.

"Oh..now you noticed me." he said "I stood there all the time you know." he said a little grumpy. I gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder and we laughed.

"Jealous that I like your girl more than you?" I asked him raising my brows.

"You like me still?" Adrian asked poping up behind me "Hello ." he nodded to my father. I kissed Adrian's cheek and let him put his arms around me.

"Of course." I answered smiling. "So were do I leave my stuff?" I asked -well- everyone.

"Novices stay at this side of the academy and we stay on the other one." Lissa answered my question. "I'll walk you there." she offered.

"Ok." I said and started to follow her when I remembered my baba. He was looking at me the whole time. "Give me a minute" I said to Lissa and went to Abe. "You'll be alright without me old man?" I asked him smiling.

"Of course I'll be. I had a life before you." he said raising his shoulders but I could see the sadness in his eyes. I gave him a hug and said my goodbyes.

"I'll be around my Little Dhampir" Adrian said and took Christian with him. I said bye to Tasha and Pavel and walked towards the dorms.

The room was way smaller than my old room but I felt free. Like I did not need anything else.

"Guardian Belikov was concerned you know." Lissa said while I unpacked my stuff.

"He is your Guardian right? The one that cared me to my room?" I asked.

"Right." she smiled. "He was worried about your drinking habit." she said. "He thinks that your stamina won't be enough to fit in with the other novices. So he is going to be your mentor till you catch up with the others." she concluded.

"Another mentor?" I asked amused. "Does he even know I've been trained?" a knock on the door made me lose my trail of thoughts. I walked right to the door and opened it.

There stood Guardian Belikov in all his glory. He was really handsome and his aftershave overwhelmed me.

"Guardian Belikov" I saluted formally. He nodded his head to me as an acknowledgment.

"Miss Hathaway." Hathaway? No wonder my old man had been gloom. "I'm here to show you to the academy." he said with a stoic face. I'm pretty sure that a smile will be lots to ask.

"Sure." I told him confused. "I just thought Lissa would show me around." I said eying her and she seemed to have no clue.

"Princess Vasilissa was asked to be part on some classes involving the elements." he explained his eyes never leaving mine.

"Rose I'm sorry." Lissa said. I had totally forget about it." she turned to Guardian Belikov. "Thanks Guardian Belikov" she gave me a hug and she was off.

"I'm ready to go then." I said to Belikov and he stood there for a second. I caught him eying me strange but then he noticed that I was staring too so he walked out.

He showed me the cafeteria where many of the students were, then the gym where we finally entered. It was a big one with all the equipment that we would need. He walked to a door and came out with a practicing stake. I stood there staring at him.

"Wait we start now?" I asked him half expecting him to crack up and smile.

"I want to know if you're capable in hand in hand battle." was all he said throwing me the stake.

The moment I caught it he came at me. And I mean full force came at me. I suffered a blow on my ribs but then my practice started to take on. I managed to stay guarded from his blows and even tried to land some blows on him but with no success. In time he pinned me on the mat. I was in need of some air and my heart couldn't stop racing. I closed my eyes and then I realized that Guardian Belikov wasn't moving. I opened them and saw him on top of me staring. He noticed and then moved.

"Good." he said with a heavy Russian accent. "You are not as bad as I thought." sincerely he added. I shook my head. He pinned me in about 10' and I was good? What does that mean about the other novices?

"I want a rematch." I managed to say as I caught my breath. He seemed destructed a little but then he raised one brow. How comes everybody can do that apart of me?

"Really?" he asked with the brow still up. "I thought that you would like to change into something more suitable than the stilettos." he said pointing my shoes. Stilettos? No wonder why I couldn't move this fast. I felt my face hot and I knew I was blushing. "It's impressive really." he continued "I thought that I would make a point about not wearing these shoes but you're good even with them on." he gave me a small smile. "I think I might know some of your old mentors. Presal and Bones right?" he asked impressed. I was impressed too.

"Correct but you'll never guess the other." I told him removing my shoes. Now that they were off I could see his true height. His lean muscular built was something to stare. "So we are on? I mean now that I don't have the shoes on?" he nodded and came at me.

I hadn't realized how my shoes were making any difference before but now I could sense it. I was more stable and faster than before. We spend a lot of time circling each other trying to find weak spots or something to make us attack. I saw it before him. I suddenly ducked and kicked him before he could move back and then a opening showed. He couldn't guard he left side really well after my blow so there is where I kept attacking. After what seemed like an hour I made a move to pin him and "kill" him but he was stronger and with more experience than me. The moment I thought I had him he slipped and I was left facing the ground. I quickly got up in time to receive a blow on my shoulder. Now we both had a side we could not guard that well. I kept remembering the lessons my previous mentors had teach me and tried to be smart. He was taller and stronger than me but I knew I was faster. I felt his punch on my ribs but I had so much adrenaline in my system by now that I nearly felt it. He seemed to be happy about himself but at times I caught him checking up if I was too hurt. That's it! I faked a little more pain than I really felt and he stopped. He only stopped for a second but that was enough. I had him pinned on the mat with three moves. I "killed" him with my stake and took a deep breath. He was breathing fast and so was I. Our eyes met again and I felt something that I couldn't explain. It felt like I had something supporting me like a tree. I felt stable around him. He was watching me and I momentarily saw his mask fall. That stoic face that I saw was nowhere. In it's place was a really gorgeous man and I was on top of him.

"Do I interrupt something?" someone asked entering the gym. I didn't know him but I didn't really knew anyone around here. Guardian Belikov moved and I released him.

"Not at all Mister Asfold." Belikov answered putting the mask back on. "This is Rosemarie Hathaway" he showed me "she is a new novice at the academy. I'm her mentor." Asfold smiled at me and offered me his hand.

"I'm Mason" he introduced himself. "Did you just pinned your mentor on the mat?" he asked amused.

"I guess I did!" I answered proud of myself. "It's Rose btw. You never pinned a Guardian before" I asked surprised. At my home I had pinned both of my mentors before my 17th birthday.

"No." he said shaking his head while smiling "Even in my wildest dreams never would I ever dream of pinning Belikov- I mean Guardian Belikov" he corrected looking at Belikov apologetically. He shrugged it off and started to walk out.

"Wait" I shouted at him "what about the practice schedule?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow 6 a.m here." was all he said before he left me alone with Mason.

"This is your first day?" Mason asked with widening eyes.

"Yeah but I didn't really fought fair." I told him what I did with the exasperating pain and how I managed to pin Belikov.

"I'm not sure I can pull that trick to pin Dimitri Belikov on the mat. How long were you two sparing?" he asked checking the clock that was stationed above the door. I looked at it and my eyes widened. It can't be.

"It must be broken." I told him. "We came here at 6 and it says 9. It must be broken." Mason looked at me and his eyes widened in return.

"That clock is never wrong and I came around nine so..." he stopped processing what he said "you were fighting the God for 3 hours without breaking a sweat?" Well that was not true. I was sweating like hell but I got his point. I then followed his eyes on my shoes laying some feet away. "He fought you on these?" he asked shocked "Damn it Hathaway you make us look bad!"

**so this is the second chapter of _A Royal Pain_..what do you think? Yes Mason is still alive...keep him alive or...and what about Rozka? I'll try to update everyday if possibe. **


	3. Chapter 3

After the comment I blushed like hell and walked into my shoes. Mason offered to show me around some more so we now were walking close to the church.

"So what do you guys do here for fun?" i asked him trying to change the subject of me being a badass and kicking Belikov's ass.

"We party!" he answered "Sectretly of couse from the Guardians." he lowered his voice in cospiratory tone "we do have one tonight at the if you want to come."

"Of course i do" i whispered back. "When is it?" he told me the details as we walked back to our dorm.

"I'll pick you up then?" he asked lowering his eyes. Mason was cute. Not that sexy and muscular as Dimitri was but he was good.

"Yep." i said smiling "i'll be waiting!"

as he left me i opened my laptop and saw that i had a internet connection. I checked my e-mails and found four of them. One was from my old man.

_Hope you are fine. I'm here alone if you must know. Call me anytime and i'll come right away. You're still my little girl being Guardian or not. Do not call me everyday. Maybe in two days? You know how i feel for you Kiz. _

I smiled and shook my head. The next mesage was from my previous two mentors.

_Rose we heard the good news. You'll kick some ass there. We know you're already better than the novices in the it's your chance to show them from what you're made off. We are really proud of you. Guardian Belikov called and said you pinned him today. Good job. Perhaps you can learn a stuff or two from leave you in good hands. Now the e-mail is too long! probably we should just come over and pay you a visit so you can repay us by intodusing us to the other Dhampirs! Even if you don't we can't miss sweaty half naked girls fighting. You know we LOVE a good catfight!_

_See you SOON!_

_ Guardian Presal & Guardian Bones_

Yeah I was that close with my previous mentors. I hope I'll get that close to my new mentor. Dimitri Belikov. Something inside me warmed just as I thought his first name. Dimitri. I smiled again and read the next e-mail. It was from Adrian.

_Sleep tight. Dream of me! ;)_

_A._

That could only mean one thing. A dream date. Adrian hasn't specialized in any element so we really don't know what this is. We think that is a fifth element that is really rare. His compulsion is stronger, he can enter to the dreams and he can see auras. The next e-mail was from Christian.

_Go online! _

I did what the message commanded and before I log in I changed my name from RoseBad to Guardian_To_Be.

_Guardian_To_Be just logged in._

**Pyro said:** where were you?

**Guardian_To_Be said:** kicking belikov's ass!

**Pyro said:** NO!

**Guardian_To_Be said:** Yes ;) I'm that good aparently

**Pyro said:** I have to c this

**Guardian_To_Be said:** soon...you want something fireball? :P

**Pyro said:** bite me

just to talk

lissa stuff

you know...

"S" stuff

:O

**Guardian_To_Be said: **oh..do tell

we did ok?

say yes

**Pyro said:** i'm a gentleman thanks ^-^

**Guardian_To_Be said:** spill!

**Pyro said:** I was ok I guess...enough for me what about u?

**Guardian_To_Be said:** I know you blush..i'm going to a party..no snob Morois there!

**Pyro said:** =( what about me? *** puppy eyes ***

**Guardian_To_Be said: **don't think so sparky

time to be round dhampirs

oh! Max and Tom are coming over... _(the mentors)_

they want to meet sweaty dhampirs * rolling eyes *

I don't think they'll be so many of them though

**Pyro said:** k

pfffff...bored out of my mind

**Guardian_To_Be said:** I've got to get ready

see ya tomorrow

breakfast?

**Pyro said:** sure

bye

_Guardian_To_Be just logged off._

I wore a blue backless shirt, tight jeans, my black stilettos and put on some light make up. I wished that the party was semi formal. I wore my hair down and waited for Mason. I heard a knock on my door and went to open. There stood Dimitri Belikov. He wore a white t-shirt, jeans and a duster over it. Shit! Not the time to admire him. I was too dressed up for someone who should stay in.

"Going somewhere Miss Hathaway?" he asked me. I gulped and smiled my million worth smile.

"No" I managed to say looking into his eyes "unless you've got something on your mind Guardian Belikov. And it's Rose" I added.

He sifted uncomfortably in my door way so I made way to invite him in. He came and stood with his back at me.

"I just came to see if you're comfortable" he said turning to stare at me.

"I didn't know someone was coming to make sure but yeah" I answered confused "I'm perfectly fine as you can see."

He nodded and stared at me again. His mask was in place but I caught him staring too long without talking.

"You see something you like?" I asked him finally.

"Yes" he whispered in a heavy Russian accent though I don't think I was meant to hear that. Once he noticed I did he composed himself and cleared his throat. "I'll see you tomorrow at 6" he said turning to leave. "don't be late and wear something more appropriate" he said pointing to my stilettos. "Goodnight Roza"_ Roza... _a Russian nickname.

"Goodnight Guardian Belikov" I said and then whispered "_Dimitri_" and though I couldn't see his face I know he was smiling that rare smile of his.

Mason came 5 minutes later with a friend of his. His friend kept checking me out_ s_o I cleared my throat and he offered me his hand.

"He didn't tell me you were so hot." he explained and then added "Eddie Castile"

"Rose Mazur" I said and then quickly corrected myself "Hathaway. Rose Hathaway." I closed my eyes and _**shit!**_

"Wait" Mason said "Mazur as Abe Mazur? You are Rosemarie Mazur? The Royal Dhampir?" he asked not believing his own words.

"The one and only!" I said smiling. Now that the cat was out of the sack I was pretty sure I would be uninvited to the party. "Look I get if you don't want to hung out with me but..."

"Stop!" Mason said "i was just pointing out the fact." he quickly added "Royal or not you still kicked the God's ass so for as far as I'm concerned you're cool." he turned to Eddie and he nodded too.

"Sure!" Eddie said smiling "A Dhampir as hot as you kicking Belikov's ass is something to be..." he stopped thinking "well I don't know but we sure as hell going to hung out with you princess." he said puzzled.

"Ok. Princess jokes ends now" I glared both of them "as far as everyone else is concerned I'm just as common as you guys!" I told them folding my arms on my chest. "Are we clear?" I asked.

"You're the boss" Mason said raising his hands in mock surrender.

"You can be my boss too" said Eddie winking at me. I laughed and followed them out.

I noticed that we were heading towards a different way of the one we got in. they led me towards the back side of the dorms into a locked door. Eddie produced a key and opened it. We passed the forest and found ourselves into a big clearing with a fire burning on it's middle. Music played to a minimum dance songs and rock ballads. Some people came to say hello to the guys and met me also. Apparently the news that I had pinned Dimitri and that I was hot made me hotter and I was glad that they had enrolled me in my mother's name and not my old man's. I met some girls too. I was right that they weren't many, I learned that we were only five girls in my class. That was a little disappointing but then again I never mixed that well with other girls. I danced a little with Mason and had some drinks too until I smelled something familiar. Clove cigarettes. Adrian. I slowly turned and met his emerald green eyes.

"We had an appointment my Little Dhampir." he said a little angry. He stared at Mason's hands that were around me still from dancing and Mason removed them. "Having fun?" he asked as jealousy was dripping from his tongue.

"Adrian I just made some new friends" I told him not really getting why I should justify myself. "who are you anyways my father?" I said getting angrier by the minute. Was he here to spy on me?

"Hey there Rose" he said looking with wide eyes "I just wondered why the heck that dhampir had his hands all over you" he eyed Mason angrily.

"That dhampir?" Mason asked insulted. "who the hell are you and why the hell did you came here uninvited in the first place?" he came closer to Adrian a step in frond of me folding his hands in his chest.

"It's Lord Ivashov to you dhampir" he responded pointing the word dhampir which pissed me off. Mason took a step back and I noticed everyone looking at us. Even the music stopped.

"Get out" I said and then remembered we were out "or go away. No one wants you and I definitely don't want you here Lord Ivashkov" I said lingering to the word Lord. Adrian seemed hurt and then did that thing with his eyes so he could see my aura.

"Were you been drinking?" he asked and then I smelled something else behind me. I turned around and pretty sure Dimitri Belikov stood there.

"That's a good question." he added angrily eying all of us but especially me.

I heard the others running and saw some others starring without having the guts to run. I now remember vaguely what Mason told me about Dimitri _'__he's all quiet and antisocial usually, but when he fights…wow.'_ I would have ran too but I guess there was no point in me running since the question was aimed at me. I cleared my throat and crooked my head so I can see him. He was still wearing the clothes I saw his before and even if the weather was semi nice tonight the duster was still on.

"A little." I honestly said. I only had 3 beers so I wouldn't call that drinking but hey he is my mentor.

He inhaled briefly and then turned to Mason, Eddie and some of the other dhampirs that still lingered around.

"You. All of you gained 50 laps extra on tomorrows practice. Be there and tell your fellow novices that they are to run too." he said with a look that wasn't to be played with.

Mason turned to me to say something but then he saw Dimitri's angry gaze which made him stop. He just nodded and left with the others as Dimitri dismissed them. Dimitri's gaze fell now on Adrian.

"Lord Ivashkov may I ask about your presence here?" Dimitri asked authoritative but cautiously seeing as Adrian was the new nephew of the Moroi queen.

"You may not" Adrian answered anger lingering from his tongue. He gave me an angry stare and then turned to leave.

When we were left alone I turned to him. Dimitri. He looked pissed off and really I wasn't sure if I could pin him again if we spared now.

"Are you crazy?" he asked disappointed but I could see hurt in his eyes too. "you know the rules about drinking and..." he left the dancing too close with male novices on my mind. "what were you thinking?"

"Did you followed me here?" I asked surprised from my trace of thoughts. I think 3 beers were enough. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath waiting for the moment he would snap but that never came. What came was something else.

"Yes" he honestly said. Wow! I was just trying to make him tell me how he knew where I was but having him telling me this that was...

"Why?" I asked before I finished my thought. Stupid beers. And shots I added to myself.

He didn't have a answer to that I guess but I could guess the reason. Or could I?

"Why?" I prompted again.

He didn't say anything but closed the distance between us in two steps. He looked into my eyes, his stoic face now gone and something else was there. I couldn't place the emotion because the drinking clouded my thoughts or was his aftershave. Whatever it was it didn't fully protected me from his next move.

"Because.." he started but then he just grabbed my nape and kissed me.

Kissed? No, not kissed. That was in no way a kiss I had ever shared with anyone. That kiss had a need, a passion that I had never encountered before. I fully responded to the kiss making it deeper and his other slithered to the small of my back bringing me closer. My hands had already taken claim of his hair of satin. He pushed me on a tree and tried to lift my shirt when he suddenly stopped. He shook his head and then took some steps back leaving me panting. I was at a loss of words. Dimitri wants me? I tried to take a step forward but he shook his head again.

"Don't" was all he said composing his face again. The mask was on. "let's go back." he started to lead the way but then he stopped realizing I was not following. He turned to look at me and I just stood there. No moving, not breathing... "Rose breathe" he said. I did what he said and shook my head in turn. What had just happened?

_**SO YOU LIKE? maybe i'll keep Mason alive..dunno yet..just to be clear i don't own the characters of va as you well know but i own the plot. **what had just happened?** review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

...What had just happened?

I followed Dimitri to a back door used only by Guardian's so I wouldn't be in much more trouble. I knew Mason and the others had used a different door -a Guardian free one- but didn't say a thing. He walked outside my door and then stood there. I was still shocked and little tipsy so I couldn't process what was happening.

"Roza keys." he whispered so he wouldn't wake make noise.

I managed to find the keys in the back pocket of my jeans and handed them to him. He ushered me inside and put me on the bed. I was just standing there staring at him moving around my room. He brought me a glass of water which he made sure I swallow and then refilled it and put it into my bed table. I was a little dizzy and started to doze off. He came and sat down next to my bed and whispered something in Russian. He said something about me being pretty, stupid and careless.

"You know Comrade" I said yawning and he looked at me "i know some Russian" he shook his head and covered me with my sheets.

"Goodnight Roza." he murmured and stood to leave.

"Don't" I managed to say grabbing his hand.

The soothing warm of his flesh made me shiver. I made room for him next to me and he sat on my bed. Now if I wasn't dizzy I don't know if I would do that, but then again he was the hot Russia Guardian that kissed me a while ago. I curled closer to him without leaving his hand and closed my eyes. His aftershave was so intoxicating that I couldn't sleep. I felt his other hand removing some stray locks off my face and then caressing my cheek and neck. I lingered to his touch and opened my eyes to see the look on his face. The mask was off again and he looked at me with care(?). I tried to stand but he pushed me kindly into my pillows again.

"You need some sleep." he murmured never leaving my hand on which he now drew circles on.

After some time sitting there without talking I started to doze off and I felt his weight off my bed. I mumbled something incoherent and felt his lips on my cheek.

"Night Любовь(_love_)" he murmured in my ear and I slept.

Next day I woke in the sound of an annoying alarm that I hadn't set. I turned to stop it but then I saw a note on it. I yawned and read the note.

_Don't be late. You have 10 minutes. _

_D._

D. stood for Dimitri. That put a smile on my face despite the light headache I had. I gulped the glass of water on my bed table that tasted awful and walked in the bathroom for a quick shower. Water felt so good in my skin that I completely forgot about the practice until an alarm sounded again. I removed the make up that was smeared all over my face and wore a short t-shirt that let my belly out, shorts and my training shoes. I pondered on walking in the gym to train with Dimitri with my stilettos on but left that thought. The ten minutes were way passed by now but give me a break. I slept around 4 and managed to get up at 6. That was a big thing! I ran to the gym and there I found Dimitri laying on the mattress listening to country music. I took some steps and then he looked up.

"You are ten minutes late." he commented. No good morning, no love, nothing. Just the stoic face of a Guardian. "Go out and do 100 laps. You have an hour, after that you can come inside. Don't try to cheat I'll know."

I wanted to say something but I didn't. Maybe they had cameras on the gym? I couldn't know but I went outside to start my laps. I hadn't really had laps since my mentors left which was about 2 months ago but I think I can manage. I started to run and while I was at my 50 something lap Dimitri joined me. He was catching up on me and I tried to move faster but I couldn't. I side glanced at him and saw his lips curling to a smile. He was mocking me? I tried to gain some speed but failed again miserably. He shook his head and laughed. What a great sound it was. I nearly lost my balance and fell but he caught me before I hit the ground.

"Easy there Roza" he said smiling with a heavy Russian accent. What that accent did to me. He helped me stand in my feet and crooked his head. "we wouldn't want you falling now." he commented still with his smile on. He WAS mocking me! "you have 30 more to go" he added and started to ran.

I ran with him without talking and trying not to be destructed by his presence. When we finished I was out of breath and he gave me a bottle of water. I thankfully drank it up and we headed to the gym. The moment we entered I felt something strange. Someone was in here. I managed to duck before a fist landed above me in the air. That sneaky bastard. I managed to guard myself from some kicks and more punches and then I landed some myself. I was sweating a lot and I knew that if I was to be a Guardian I should be able to fight at all times being tired or not. I was faster than the person who stood fighting me and managed some good blows but she did too. She! The person fighting me I noticed was a woman. A Guardian to top that. She had short hair that were a little gray and he fighting style showed me she was Guardian for years. I didn't noticed her leg was moving until I fell down om my butt. I quickly rolled and managed to throw her down before she pin me. When I was on top of her I realized I didn't have my stake on me so I can "kill" her. I quickly moved and searched the room for something that I could use as a weapon against her. I could only see some chairs and ran towards them hoping the Guardians would forgive me for destroying school property. I managed to break the chair before she reached me and with a quick move I threw my weight on her hoping she would not expect it and lose her balance. She did lose her balance and now I was on top of her and made the "kill" with my make shift stake. I threw my head back feeling happy with myself for pinning another Guardian. I stood and gave her my hand to help her up. She grinned at me and she looked at Dimitri.

"She is good." she said to Dimitri approving my skills. She turned to me and shook my hand. "I'm Guardian Petrov captain of the guardians at St. Vladimir's academy" wow...

"I'm Rose Hathaway" I told her "I'm sorry Guardian Petrov"

"Call me Alberta" she inclined.

"Sure." I said "did you just said captain of the guardians?" I asked her shocked. If that were true I had just pinned one of the best guardians around. Apart from Dimitri.

"Yes that's correct." she said amused. "You are really good as Guardian Belikov said." that filled me with pride and gratitude towards Dimitri.

I turned and gave him a big smile. His face was serious but I saw the little corner of his mouth turning up. Finally he smiled at me and nodded to Alberta.

"You must be proud Dimitri." she told him "you have a great student over there. I'll keep an eye on you Rose" she smiled and left.

On her way out I noticed her _molnija_ marks. There were 4 of them and I had already see Dimitri's six. The other mark was an twisting line, like a snake that marked them as Guardians. The promise mark. As soon as she left I turned and glared Dimitri.

"How could you do this to me?" I asked him referring to the fact that he left me unprepared for the "battle". He raised and eyebrow and crooked his head.

"What do you mean? You did excellent! I'm so proud of you."

Proud? He was proud of me? I felt my cheeks hot and I knew I was blushing. I know I'm good but hearing it from my mentor -oh who am I kidding- hearing it from Dimitri made a difference.

"You are?" I asked my voice small and my eyes at his.

He crossed the space that kept us apart and took hold of my chin between his index finger and thumb. The intensity of his gaze made my heart raise and my legs feeling numb. This proximity made his aftershave feel my nostrils again. He looked deep into my eyes and crinkled his.

"You are the most extraordinary woman I know." he told me.

He crooked his head and kissed my lips. It wasn't that needy kiss we shared before but it shared the same passion. It wasn't long one either. Just a chaste passionate kiss between a mentor and his student. Shit!

"Ermm.." I took a step back looking at him. "Are we..." I made gestures with my hands between us but I couldn't finish my thoughts. I stopped to think a little. Finally I voiced my thoughts. "Are we allowed to do that?"

He looked at the closed door behind me and then closed his eyes.

"No" he answered honestly. "It was -is- stupid of me to do that but I can't seem to find the strength to stay away from you Roza. It's excruciating."

Roza. There was it again.

"Now what?" I asked him "i can't stop thinking about you Dimitri. What should we do? Be together is not an option. We are Guardians -well I am to be- and you could lose your job for that. Am I right?"

He put his face in his hands and inhaled deep. He tried to put the mask on but he couldn't. His face was unreadable. He seemed to be lost but then again determined and then confused.

"You are right." he finally said "we can't be together." I hope that would hurt less seeing as I already knew it but no. Same hurt and pain crushed trough me. I felt a tear trying to escape but I closed my eyes to hinder it. Dimitri saw and came close again. His finger caressed my cheek and removed stray locks from my forehead. "We can try." he whispered. I looked up at him and his eyes were sincere. Could we?

Just then we heard he door opening and the clock above it remind me that I now was at school not at my home and I should get on my other lessons. I gave him a tight smile and walked out of the gym as some novices from last night entered. I found my way into the cafeteria where Christian and Lissa were sitting talking. As I approached Christian stood up looking at me.

"What happened to you?"he asked concerned.

"What do you mean Torch?" I asked fixing my hair into its ponytail.

"Did you passed through a hurricane? You are a mess." oh now I get it.

By talking with Dimitri I lost my chance to go up to my room bath and change my clothes. Christian always fought me in his jeans as I did with him. We didn't want to brake his Royal neck or something. He never saw me after practice before. Not that Max or Tom were that hard on me. They usually let me have a break before sparring and gave me a heads up on the sneaky attack. I raised my shoulders and sat beside them.

"You missed breakfast." Lissa said biting her lower lip. "I took the liberty to keep you some donuts though" she said and offered them to me.

I looked at her and gave her a huge smile. Donuts! The second best thing I love. The Russian God comes first. I was shocked from my own trail of thoughts that I didn't noticed Mason standing there until he waved at me.

"Coming Hathaway?" he shouted yawning. Next to him Eddie waved too. Eddie's hair were a mess but I guess I was in no position to talk. I thanked Lissa again and told them I would see them at lunch. I ran towards them and we headed to the class together. Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques. I followed them to the gym I left Dimitri and surprise surprise he was still there and beside him was Alberta. I noticed that all novices were running and then I remembered Dimitri telling Mason that they had 50 additional laps because of the party.

"Mister Asford and Castile nice of you to show up." Alberta commented.

Mason and Eddie got to the message, let their bags on their feet and started to ran as I did.

"Miss Hathaway" Alberta called me. I walked towards her and nodded. "I was told that you already had 100 laps this morning." she said.

"I did" I said "but I would like to run too. I was in the party too, so I should do the 50 laps with them" I pointed out with my thumb my fellow novices.

Alberta nodded her head and dismissed me. I ran next to Mason and Eddie.

"Why would you do that?" Eddie asked in a low voice.

I looked at him raising my brows and asked "Wouldn't you do the same?"

"No." Eddie said and Mason laughed. "Girl you are so complicated"

I watched Dimitri staring me at times. I was chatting with Mason and Eddie till my 50 extra laps ended. I went to the mats so I could do some warm up. I bended and flexed my arms until I noticed Mason staring at an awe.

"Hey Mason, wipe the drool off your face. If you're going to think about me naked, do it on your own time." I yelled at him.

A few snorts and snickers broke the awed silence, and Mason Ashford snapped out of his haze, giving me a lopsided smile.

"This _is _my time, Hathaway. See there is nothing else for me to do! Just running." he answered winking at me.

"Oh yeah?" I retorted. "Huh. Well, I guess this is a good time to think about me naked, then."

"It's _always_ a good time to think about you naked" Eddie added breaking the tension further.

I saw Dimitri shook his head and muttering something in Russian that didn't sound complimentary.

After they finished the laps Alberta put us in pairs so we could practice with each other. I was left in the end with no one to be my partner.

"Ermm...Guardian Petrov" I muttered "I don't have a partner." I pointed.

She smiled and then pointed at Dimitri. "Guardian Belikov will be your partner. Anything else would be unfair for the others." she took some steps towards the wall and gave us permission to start.

The moment she did I kicked Dimitri and he stumbled a little before gaining his balance so I had a small head start. I landed some blows to him before he raised his fists. I was quick but I was tired. Dimitri finally landed a good kick at my ribs and another to my leg. I managed not to fall and quickly balanced myself. Something destructed him and I landed the final blow on his stomach. He fell down to his knees and I "killed" him. The moment I was about to smile I heard Alberta yelling "Strigoi!" and felt a hand on my shoulder.

**sooooooooooooooooooo?how was that?i use some phrases from the actual books of richelle mead but i do not own them!**_STRIGOI_** in the academy..sounds familiar? it won't be i promise. keep reading and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

The moment I was about to smile I heard Alberta yelling "Strigoi!" and felt a hand on my shoulder...

Dimitri quickly recovered from my kick and pulled me behind him. He attacked the Strigoi in frond of me but he couldn't find an opening. I started to circle the same Strigoi seeing as they weren't that many of them. The male Strigoi we were facing sneered at me and tried to guard his back. I haven't really staked anyone before. My main focus of my practices were in combat. And to top that I didn't own a stake. In his attempt to attack Dimitri thinking I would be an easy piece he left an opening and passed my practice stake through his heart. I knew it wouldn't kill him but at least now Dimitri had the time for the real killing. I was trembling. Dimitri looked at me and then looked at the gym. Most novices were out but some others stood and fight. He shoved me to the door and screamed "Get out!" but I couldn't leave. I shook my head and felt tears running down my face. "Rose get out!" I turned to leave and then I saw her. Ruby red circled eyes and face white as death. The female Strigoi tried to kick me but I dove and kicked her instead. Dimitri was far from me and the moment my attention was on him she took me by the shoulders and shoved me to the wall. She was pinning me against it with that much power that I thought I would break.

"I haven't had a Dhampir in a while." she told me smiling and bit me.

At first I felt the pain and then I was in sweet oblivion. I heard someone calling my name but I couldn't pay attention. I felt something hard landing on me, freeing me momentarily from the bliss of the bite. I tried to balance myself but I felt my legs give out. Someone caught me and stabilized me. Christian. No he shouldn't be there. I momentarily noticed a blonde figure beside him and I knew it was Lissa. What was he doing here? He tried to make me walk but I was too dizzy. Then I felt another hand supporting me. Lissa. I saw a figure running towards us and without thinking a put the Moroi behind me making a weak attempt to protect them. Pain rushed through my body as the Strigoi kicked my leg which broke. He then moved to my arms and the moment he took my head in his arms he was on fire. I saw him fighting to save himself until Alberta staked him. I felt cold and my body shook violently. My focus was off and then a voice, Dimitri's voice.

"Roza stay awake" I smiled at him and closed my eyes unable to follow his words.

"Rose" Christian was screaming and Lissa stood there with wide eyes.

I tried to take a breath but it was too hard. I coughed and someone sat beside me. Lissa. She looked so pretty like an angel. I tried to focus on her face...on anything but I failed.

**Dimitri's POV.**

"Roza" I screamed as I saw her body going limb.

All the Strigoi were defeated by now so I tried to reach her but Vasilissa was on my way. She had her hands placed on Rose's chest and had her eyes closed. She took a deep breath and then I saw a light coming from her hands. I knew she hadn't specialized in any element yet but I knew magic when I saw it. I could see Rose's knee turning back in its original state and then her arms. I was so focus on Vasilissa that when I saw Rose's chest moving I lost it. She did this! Roza was fine. The moment Rose started to breathe on her own Vasilissa fainted on Lord Ozera's arms. I took Rose in mine and ran to the hospital. As soon as I entered I called for help and they had Rose taken on the emergency room. I couldn't stay focused. I knew I should go to report what I saw and search for victims or wounded but I couldn't leave her. I noticed Lord Ozera talking to some doctors and calling someone. The exchange was brief but his face was full of worry. I heard Vasilissa had passed out from sleep deprivation nut I knew the truth. She had the fifth element.

**Rose's POV. **

_'Wake up, wake up, wake up...'_ someone was screaming beside me.

My head hurt and I couldn't fully fill my limbs.

_'Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up …'_

"Will you stop that?" I asked angrily to whoever was doing that.

I opened my eyes so I could glare whoever was next to me but I found the chair empty. Strange...i swear I heard someone speaking...

_'Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up...'_ the chanting continued.

I looked around searching for the source of the voice but I couldn't see anyone. The voice looked like Lissa's but she wasn't around either. _It must be the drugs_ I concluded. I stood there and thought about the things that had happened. Last thing I remembered clear was Dimitri pushing me to the exit of the gym. The rest was a blur in my mind like someone had put them in the blender. I remembered the Strigoi turning to my Morois and how I ended up broken armed and legged. I searched my body for such an injury but there wasn't any. Mind games I ended up thinking. I was feeling an agony and sadness that I wasn't sure I was really feeling. Strange huh? Then the chanting started again in my head and I tried to block it out like put a wall around my madness.

_'Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up...' _and then it stopped. The strange thing now was that I was feeling awkward with my body. I was sitting up startled at someone's entrance. Dimitri. I tried to smile but he nodded to me not caring really who I was.

"Princess" he acknowledge. I tried to ask him what was wrong but the words that left my mouth weren't mine.

"Guardian Belikov" Lissa said "she's sleeping. You should get some rest." Dimitri looked at her and then I saw it. His face was unshaven and he had dark circles under his eyes. _How many days was I out?_ I wondered.

"It's been 5 days Princess." dimitri answered for me. "She should be awake by now." he was angry. Not at Lissa, not at me...it was something else bugging him and Lissa noticed it too.

"It's not your fault" she told him looking into his eyes. "She did what any Guardian would do in her place." _'she saved me'_ and even thought I heard Lissa's last sentence and watched the incident playing from her point of view Dimitri didn't. I was in her head after all. I tried to get back to my own head -if I can that's it- and pushed myself out. Though it's easier said than done I managed and the moment I opened my eyes I tried to get up. The moment I started to walk Dimitri entered. He was too destructed noticing the empty bed that when I hid my face in his chest he was shocked. After a moment he hugged me making me feel so small into his arms. Dimitri murmured some incoherent Russian and kissed my forehead.

"When did you woke up? Why didn't you call a nurse or..." I raised my hand and put my index finger on his lips to shush him.

"I've only been awake for five minutes and you are the only person that I really wanted to see." I told him and then peep toed to kiss his lips.

His lips were smooth and soft and all too soon I felt him withdrawing.

"Roza you should rest." he said looking into my eyes.

"No more sleep for me." I said and walked into the bathroom.

I heard the door opening then closing again. I undressed myself out of this miserable hospital gown and looked into the mirror. I could see some bruises on my hands and legs but all the other cuts were gone. I looked at my neck where the Strigoi had bite me. A small bruise was there but was fading quickly. I took a shower and for a moment I let myself relax. Bad choice. It seems that Lissa's emotions were too strong that sucked me into her head. I must find a way to control this.

"She is awake" she said to Christian. He hugged her and ran his hand through his hair.

"When I saw her lying there I thought it was over. I still can't believe how she threw herself in frond of us while being that...intoxicated." he said kindly.

"I know" Lissa said. "That's why I did what I did." she added in a small voice.

"I'm going in" Chris said and tried to walk away but Dimitri stopped him.

"She's having a bath." he said "Prince Ozera" he added formally.

"Belikov cut that tittle crap already." Christian said and Lissa elbowed him slightly. "Ok look I'm sorry but he got to spend everyday beside her. They didn't even let me see her let alone sleep with her."

"He is her mentor." Lissa said adding _'and something more apparently'_ in her head.

Christian threw his hands up in frustration and walked the other way.

"Where are you going?" Lissa asked him confused.

"Coffee for Rose" he said smiling at her and glaring at Dimitri.

I was moved into my own body again and managed to finish my shower without any suckings into Lissa's head. As I walked out I saw a pair of jeans and a simple gray t-shirt on my hospital bed. I thanked however put those there and put them on. I opened the door carefully and walked out. A doctor came to make sure I was fine and as I answered to all her stupid questions about what my name was and my birthday was and blah blah blah I noticed Dimitri with his back on the wall watching me. I shook my head to him and smiled.

_'Nice timing' _Lissa thought as she and Christian came with a cup of coffee. "How do you feel?" she asked me concern filling her emotions.

"Liss I'm fine" I told her. "Hey Pyro! Is that my coffee?" I asked and without waiting for his answered I took it from his hands and inhaled the aroma.

"That was mine you know" he said trying to make me feel bad for taking his coffee but I knew better.

"Didn't you say 'Coffee for Rose?' just five minutes ago?" I asked him making eye contact with Lissa.

_'So it is true' _she thought and I tapped in my head. _'You can hear me?'_ she asked through the bond.

"Yes Lissa!" I answered aloud smiling.

"Yes what psycho?" Chris asked looking between us.

Dimitri was the one who answered. "They have a bond." he looked me for confirmation and I nodded "Rose is now a shadow-kissed." A what?

**sorry that it's not that long..promise i'll make up for it next time. what? i had to make sure the bond was there! _ review please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Rose is now a shadow-kissed."

"Ok Comrade you lost me." I told Dimitri waiting for an explanation.

"Ok...well" Dimitri started "Vasilissa has Spirit. It's the fifth element -the rarer- and well the most dangerous really." he eyed Lissa. "the only known spirit user is Saint Vladimir and his shadow-kissed Anna." he concluded. " is said to had the ability to heal the wounded. His shadow-kissed Anna though who he shared a bond with, always suffered from spirit's darkness and she one day ended her life." he looked at me worried now.

"So it's official." Lissa said "I am going crazy. I often caught myself into thinking about hurting me or other people. I thought it was because I was stressed and now I know it's from spirit. So much for the not specialized yet then." she was now crying and I could feel the sadness inside me.

Her pain was killing me and I wanted to punch someone badly. I was on the verge of tears too when Dimitri put his arm around me and made me lose my fists. There was blood running in my hands and Dimitri cursed in Russian. Christian saw that and came to help. I was still angry but then I was concerned for me? Lissa's feelings were like a tornado. They had swept mine and replaced them. She came forward and placed her hands on top of mine. I felt a surprising good sting and then Lissa removed her hands. I looked at mine and the wounds were gone.

"Thanks" I muttered to her. All of the sudden I felt warm inside and I didn't had the urge to punch anyone.

'You're welcome' Lissa said through the bond.

Christian and Lissa headed back to the classes and Dimitri took me to my room. When we entered the door he made me lie to my bed and sat next to me.

"I'm glad you're ok" he said after an awful lot silence.

"Thanks Comrade" I told him and saw his lips curling up. He took my hand in his and kissed it.

"I don't know what I would do if you were..." he didn't need to finish that. I closed my eyes and he smoothed my hair. "You went so pale and then Lissa came and healed you and I..I...Roza I was so scared." Dimitri Belikov scared. "Bring a Strigoi in frond of me and I won't be that scared. What I'm going to do with you?" he whispered kissing my forehead.

"I do have some good ideas if you'd like" I told him mostly joking to break the tension. He closed his eyes but I could see the humor in them. "Hey...I'm fine" I said "in fact when do we start practice?"

"Actually I canceled all practices till you get better." that was disappointing "but before you say anything just have in mind that you have to pass your Qualifiers in a month."

"What?" I asked shocked "And I won't be practicing for how long exactly?" I asked hoping he would a week or something.

"Three weeks" he answered and raised his hands up in surrender as he saw my _I want to punch someone face_ "doctor's orders.

"Yeah right" I murmured in a low voice.

"You're so stubborn for someone so small." he commented.

"Small?" I questioned raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah" he answered smiling "you know my hands can circle you twice" a joking Dimitri. That's a new one.

"I don't give a damn about your hands Comrade. What is it to me that you're so abnormally big?" I joked again. In fact I love his big arms.

He came closer hovering on top of me. Some of his hair went lose from his bobble. They felt like silk as I put them in their place. I let my hand stay a little longer on his cheek. His face was unshaven but that look suited him just as well. My gorgeous Russian god. He put his hand softly behind my nape and brought his lips closer. Our lips touched and it was like fire surging through me. _'We could try'_ he had said the day of the accident. I think I ought to give us a chance if he is so willing. Not that I wasn't but I was thinking about Abe and how he would react to the news if he ever found out. A small giggle escaped my lips as I thought about Dimitri flambe. He crooked his head to see me and smiled too.

"What's so funny?" he asked with curiosity. I looked at him and decided to ask him a different question.

"Where are you from Comrade?" I made the question like it was crucial for my answer though it wasn't. I didn't really know anything about him and I was curious.

"I'm from Russia but I think you already know that." he said thinking "I'm from Baia, a small place in Siberia"

"Siberia wow and I thought Montana was cold" I smiled at him.

"It's not that cold" he defended his country. "You could easily get used to its climate." he turned serious for a moment, longing lingering in his eyes. "My youngest sister Victoria complains a lot about it. In Baia it's not that bad but she has to attend at which is on Yekaterinburg." his Russian accent never was this thick.

"How many sisters do you have?" I asked now interesting in his life.

"Well" he started lost in his thoughts "I have three sisters Karolina, Sonya and Victoria." he paused. "we all grew up together in a Dhampir commune" he paused again waiting for me to comment I guess.

"Go on" I nudged him and he did.

"My mother Olena, she raised us and then send us to be Guardians. Only I have a promise mark." he looked at me again "Aren't you going to ask?" he questioned.

"You want me to?" I asked back and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I get that from most people." he said "you tend to surprise me" he shook his head amused.

"Comrade it's ok. I already knew there were Dhampir communes. Why should I be shocked?" I crooked my head and looked at him.

"Ok then." he said and finished with his grandma. "Yeva is really scary. I once as a child bumped into her at night in my way in and she traumatized me and I'm not joking. I wanted to be strong and big really bad and then I wanted even more cause I let myself be scared by an old lady." I was laughing so hard by now but Dimitri went on his face serious now. "What made me decide I wanted to be a Guardian was the day I caught my father beating up my mom. I flipped out. I beat shit out of him and made sure he wouldn't come back." he stopped. I had stopped laughing too and I went closer to him and buried my head in his big chest.

"You did the right thing Dimitri. He deserved it." I told him inhaling his aftershave.

"Thank you Roza" he said and kissed my hair holding me tight.

A knock on the door startled us and he stood up so quickly that I momentarily lost my balance. Who the hell is it? I wanted to ask but then again I decided against it. Dimitri walked to the door and asked himself.

"Who is it?"

"Fuck! I got lost." I heard someone cursing lightly "Sorry just looking for the girls dorms" the familiar voice of Adrian Ivashkov crossed my ears.

I had totally forgot he was here. I made a nod to Dimitri to open the door though I could see him tense up and getting stoic on me. He opened the door and blocked the view from the bed.

"Ermm Belikov" he said.

"Lord Ivashkov" he nodded his head "what do need?" he asked with his face serious. I think he was enjoining himself.

"I'm looking for Rose" he said "do you know where she might be?"

"I'm here" I answered just because I could feel Dimitri was going to lie.

Dimitri made way and let Adrian in. I could see in his face that he was pissed but he didn't say a word.

"Little Dhampir I'm so sorry for what happened" he came sat next to me and kissed my head. "Can you excuse us?" he said venomously turning to Dimitri.

"In fact I can't" Dimitri said back more politely. "You know the rules about female and male students."

"I'm not a student." Adrian corrected "I'm visiting!" he added getting angrier by the minute.

"In any case what you have to say you will have to say in frond of me." Dimitri said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Rose can you change the mind of your Russian jailor?" Adrian asked me angrily.

"No" I eyed Dimitri "I can't. He is my.." I paused a little "mentor" I added mentally adding _'or boyfriend?'_ .

"Whatever" Adrian said dismissing Dimitri from his mind "How you've been? I mean we haven't met since the party. Are you avoiding me or something?" _'paranoid much?'_ And as I thought about it all made sense.

"You are spirit user" I said out of the blue.

"Pardon me?" Adrian said not getting me.

"Your element is Spirit like Lissa." I said again.

"You need to explain a little Rose" Adrian said eying Dimitri. " and Lissa like Lissa Christian's girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yep. She was the one who saved me." I said. "We are bound"

He eyed me in suspicion and then looked at Dimitri.

"Is she on drugs?" he asked him.

"No" he answered not giving anything out.

"I was dead. The Strigoi did kill me. Lissa saved me. She healed me!" I explained to him. "She hasn't specialized in any element either and she can heal, use strong compulsion and I think she can see auras a little bit too." I concluded.

"So you mean to say that I have actually specialized in the most rare element there is?" he asked me still not believing me fully.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Ok" he finally said "I'll take what I can get. So is this the part which you tell you're sorry for what you did?" he asked seriously.

I didn't know exactly what he was talking about but I played along.

"Which is what? Not letting you stalk my dreams?" I raised my eyebrows and smiled evily.

"Now don't do that my Little Dhampir, you know what you did!" he said looking me in the eyes.

"Ok Adrian I am sorry. I was a little tipsy and I had just made some new friends." I apologised.

"Ok, ok..." he said "I forgive you" he leaned closer to kiss me but I turned my head in order to miss. He looked confused and then I turned to look at Dimitri who was standing on the wall like he was on duty. When he saw me he cleared his throat.

"It's time for Rose to sleep if you don't mind." he said with his Russia accent dominating his anger.

"I don't mind" Adrian said. "I'll see you in your dreams" he winked at me and without even looking at Dimitri he exited the door.

I took a deep breath and fell back into my bed. I though me and Adrian were over. Weren't we? Is Dimitri ok with it? I looked at him. He still had his stoic face on even though Adrian was long gone.

"Dim.." I tried to say but he gave me an angry gaze.

"Save it" he said and walked out too.

I feel back to the mattress. I tried to sleep but Dimitri's face was hunting me. _How do I always manage to screw things up?_ I didn't have time to ponder on that thought as fear crept through me. Not my fear. Lissa's! I tried to understand what was going on but I was sucked in her head yet another time. There was blood. Blood everywhere. My blood. I mean Lissa's blood. She was bleeding and I couldn't see clear through her eyes cause she was crying. She was holding a razor and she had deep wounds on both of her wrists. I managed to get out of her head just in time she passed out. I started to ran to the only person that would understood me. Dimitri. I ran to the teachers dorm which was in the same building really. I saw someone standing outside the entrance to their dorms. A woman with sort hair and strong features.

"I need to talk with Dim- Guardian Belikov" I told her chastising myself for the slip. "it's important" I added as she was looking at me.

She shook her head and showed me to his room. I knocked the door and he was there shirtless and sweating like hell. Was he working out at this time? No time Rose!

"It's Lissa" I told him before he could ask me.

"Is she allright?" he asked as he was putting a shirt on.

"I don't know I...i..." I tried to reach her through the bond but I couldn't like something was blocking me and I feared for the worst. "I can't reach her. She has passed out and there is blood on her wrists." we started to ran until we reached the Moroi dorms.

"How can I help you?" the Moroi secretary asked politely.

"It's important to visit my charge." Dimitri said calmly "Princess Vasilissa Dragomir" she nodded and typed something.

I couldn't stand that. I could already feel the bond go weaker so I snapped.

"Can't you do that later?" I asked her angrily.

She looked up and glared at me. Then she started typing again. I was stomping my foot on the floor and just as she opened her mouth to let us in I started to ran towards Lissa's room. I've never been there before but I had seen her coming this way in her head. I tried her door. Locked. _Fuck!_ I cursed. I tried to break it but it was too sturdy. Just in time Dimitri came with a key. I glared at him for taking his sweet time with it.

"What were you doing?" I asked him grabbing the key and unlocking the door.

"Cleaning up after you" he snapped back. So he's still angry.

I soon as the door unlocked I ran in and went to the bathroom. Blood. There was too much of it. I saw Lissa from the corner of my eye and went close to her. I already had in my hands bandages so I washed the blood from her wrists and placed them on. Dimitri entered the bathroom and stood there shocked.

"Don't just stand there do something." I yelled at him and he snapped back to reality.

He seemed lost for a moment there but then he came closer picked Lissa up and started to ran to the infirmary I hoped. I ran behind him feeling thankful for the training I had till now. We entered the infirmary in no time and I yelled before he could.

"Help!" all eyes turned on us and some of them ran to help. The moment they saw me they glared and then looked at Dimitri and Lissa. "She lost a lot of blood. Help her please." I saw her being transferred from Dimitri's arms to a hospital bed. Someone came and started examining me. "I'm fine" I yelled again "it's not my blood!" I started to pace up and down till a hand stopped me. I let myself get lost to his touch and aftershave.

"You should go get some rest." Dimitri told me concerned. About Lissa or me I couldn't say.

"I can't" I told him trembling.

Even with Christian, that we were like siblings, we never had that kind of bond. I was feeling my palms sweat and I felt dizzy. I felt his hand more steady now on my arm.

"Roza sit down" he said and walked me to the waiting room.

I think I doze off for a while until I heard a familiar voice.

"What happened?" Christian yelled. Yeah I know we were alike. His eyes fell on me and Dimitri. "Rose" he ran to me and hugged me. "how is she?" he asked me probably meaning to look trough the bond.

"I can't see Christian" I told him sincerely "but I feel the bond more stabilized now than before." I gave him a small smile which he took as good news and placed himself beside me.

"You should go and rest." Christian said his arm still around me. "I could call Adrian to pick you up." he said looking in my eyes. I made a face and he side glanced at Dimitri. I turned white as a ghost. "I figured this much" a small smile played on his lips.

"Christian don't" I whispered to him noticing Dimitri eying us. "We'll talk about it later." I told him and we waited for Lissa to wake.

Some time later I felt it. She's awake!

**sorry guys for taking so long..i'll try and update today if possible..i hate being too tired to write..hope you enjoy the chap. i know it's not that good but i promise it'll get !**


	7. Chapter 7

Some time later I felt it. She's awake!

"She's up!" I told Christian and he ran to the doctor.

I stood to go back but I felt Lissa being scared again but this time it was different. She felt ashamed at herself that let that happen. I followed Christian and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold it there Sparky." I joked "I'll go in first." I told him now seriously. He didn't like it but he did nod.

I went in and smiled.

"Here is my favorite blond!" I joked again. I think sleep deprivation made me funny. She cracked a little smile but I could feel her shame. "Liss it's ok." I told her. "I'm here." that made it. She started crying and I was quick to give her the glass of water standing on her bad table which she took drank and then continued crying. I sat to her bed and she made way for me as I had done with Dimitri. I made myself comfortable and put my arms around her. "it will be alright. No one's judging you" I whispered to her hair as she buried it in my chest. I was drawing circles on her back and I could feel her relaxing a little.

_'Is Christian out?'_ she question through the bond.

"Of course he is Liss" I told her aloud seeing as the bond was one way. "He wanted to come in first but I decided against it." she was thankful but then again she wanted to see Chris. "You want me to let him in?" I questioned. She shook her head no and I got more comfortable.

_'In a while'_ she told me in her head and even there her voice was small. "Thank you Rose" she said aloud.

"Anytime Lissa" I kissed her head and felt her doze off.

I rest my head in hers and doze off myself. Some time later I felt someone untangling me from Lissa. I opened my eyes and tried to defend myself but I smelled Dimitri's aftershave so I let go. He took me in his arms and put me on a bed next to Lissa's. Another hospital bed. Great! Sarcasm even in my sleep. And as I though I would have a peaceful sleep a dream materialized from nowhere. Adrian.

"Little Dhampir what happened?" he asked concerned and hugged me.

"Lissa's in the hospital" I told him "she..." I paused. Should I tell him? No I decided quickly. "She didn't feel well."

"So you're in the hospital too?" he questioned and I nodded. "Are you ok?" I nodded again. "Is your Russian jailor with you?" Jealusy slipped through his tongue.

"I think so." I told him "He's Lissa's stationed Guardian after all." I added seeing his face turning green of envy. "Green is not your color" I noticed.

"You're seeing auras now?" he asked annoyed. I put my hands on either side of his cheeks.

"Adrian" I looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?" _Hypocrite much?_ I question myself. He knew something felt wrong between me and Dimitri.

"Rose the moment you came here ,and I followed you I might add, you kept me at distance." he said. "You avoid me, party with Dhampirs and train all the time." he seemed hurt. "You don't want me anymore and decided to let me figured it out myself?" he asked a little angry.

I took a deep breathe. What do I tell him? The truth was not an option seeing he was the great nephew of the Queen and Dimitri could lose his job. I inhaled again. I let his face and sat on the ground. He joined me putting an arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's just that my priorities changed" I managed to say. "When we met I was a Princess -if I was ever really- and I didn't had a future as a Guardian." I paused a little. "Now I do. I feel like I was born to do it! I belong here." As I spoke the words I knew they were true.

He looked deep into my eyes and nodded.

"I should have seen it coming" he commented thoughtful "so it's not me?" he asked giving me a little smile.

I pecked his lips and rested my forehead in his looking into his emerald green eyes. "No" I told him knowing it wasn't entirely true. "It's mostly me" I told him sincerely. "You're a great guy. You put on a bad face to keep the others away and keep your reputation but this is no you. I know you and you're destined to greatness." That sounded strange but at least his face lit up a little.

"Rose" he asked "can we at least keep in touch? I know you said you had other priorities but I missed you these couple of days. Not Rose the girlfriend as much as my Little Dhampir." he added smiling a crooked smile. I smiled back my million worth smile that always let him dazzled.

"Of course my Dream Stalker" I told him and kissed his cheek before I buried my head in his chest. He kissed my hair and we stayed like that for a few minutes until he moved.

"What you say we bring Vasilissa here?" he asked smirking. "You said we were both Spirit users or whatever so?" he looked at me with a smile that only children had in Christmas.

"Sure." I told him thinking it would be a good idea and it would take Lissa's mind off things.

After a couple of seconds Lissa materialized in frond of us thank god cleaned with no blood on her. She looked a little lost and then she smiled seeing me.

"I can feel it." she said eying Adrian "You're a spirit user too?" he asked him.

"Apparently" Adrian said eying me. "My Little Dhampir was kind enough to enlighten me on that today." he winked at me.

"So how you do this?" she asked him and I could feel her excitement through the bond.

Adrian raised his shoulders. "I don't know. I just tap into my dream and then focus on the person I want to bring here." he paused "it's not just that." he said smiling "Check this out!" he closed his eyes and the dream shifted.

We were now under the sun on a beach. I could feel the water splashing in my feet. Lissa's smile got so big that I felt light headed too.

"Try it!" Adrian encouraged her.

She closed her eyes focusing on a place that I had never seen before. The image in her mind was so detailed that I was sure it would materialize instantly but nothing happened. She looked disappointed as she opened them.

"It's not as easy as it seems." she commented. "What else can you do?" she asked him the excitement never leaving her.

"Well my compulsion is pretty strong, I can see auras and dream walk or as Rose puts it dream stalk." he smiled at me and I returned the smile. Lissa gigle and nodded her head at me.

"Only Rose would think such a thing." she pondered on her next question. "How you see auras? I mean I sometimes get a glimpse of colors around someone but I can't place what they feel or what the color means." she though a little. "For example when I first met Rose she had this blue color around her and now I can see mostly darkness surrounding her. What does that mean?" she questioned Adrian who was now looking at my aura.

"Strange" he said eying my aura. "When did that happened? Rose's colors always were so bright. Now it's full of darkness as you said."

"When she woke up from the Strigoi incident." she answered. Why hadn't anyone said anything to me? "I first noticed her aura and then the bond." she smiled.

"I can see a link in your auras but the darkness only touches Rose. Yours is bright golden like the sun" he said.

She looked at his aura and smiled. "Yours is golden too" she paused "but I can't see darkness." she looked at me "Rose's darkness is like heavy smoke that sufocates her." she said concerned.

"So what can you do cousin?" Adrian asked her to change the subject that made me uncomfortable. I nodded to thank him smiling.

"Well I have strong compulsion too, I can kind of see aura and I can heal." she paused "I can even grow plants with the healing. But nothing cool like dream walking." she said losing a little confidence in herself.

"Hey" Adrian said and snapped her out of it "You saved Rose. I can't do that. You're a hero!" he told her smiling encouraging her. "We can both practice now we know about Spirit." he added and Lissa was thrilled. I could see it in her face and feel it through the bond.

"Really? You would do that?" she asked him jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Of course" he answered. "It means I get to learn one or two things on Spirit and spend more time with my Little Dhampir." he winked at me.

_'So much for avoiding him. Sorry Rose'_ Lissa thought through the bond. I didn't commented on it cause it was really my idea to make her forget about other things. If it meant I had to spend more time with Adrian now and then it's fine. It will be hard at first but I hope for the best.

I felt the dream dissolving and I opened my eyes on the hospital bed next to Lissa's. Someone had opened the curtains and let the light in. I squeezed my eyes to see who would do such a thing and saw a tall lean figure now blocking the sun. Dimitri.

"Morning" he said sitting down next to me. I covered my eyes with my hand.

"It's night time" well for us it was.

"You slept the whole day. I wanted to see if you were alright." he said concern filling his eyes. I smiled at him.

"I'm a tough nut Comrade. Don't worry about me." he smiled a little and then stiffened.

"Are you with Adrian Ivashkov?" he asked with a stoic face but I could see through that.

"Not anymore" I told him adjusting my eyes to the light. Then I noticed something missing. "Where's Lissa?" I asked him checking the bond. She was still asleep but she wasn't in the room.

"They had to move her into another room to ran some tests and she ended up sleeping so no one moved her." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Aren't you supposed to be with her?" I asked him "I mean you're her Guardian. What if something happens to her?" I saw the look on his face turning serious and then sad.

"I had to make sure you're alright first." he answered stunned by his own words.

How can he be not? I mean the first thing we learn as Guardian is that _They come first_ and he was putting me first.

"I can't do this" he said to me "I can't put her over you. It's crazy seeing as I spend my whole life devoted to that cause and now I can't bring myself leaving you to check up on her." I was shocked.

Dimitri Belikov, the antisocial god, the man that killed Strigoi, the stoic Guardian, the man I loved defied duty to be with me. This was wrong and I knew it. He couldn't be Lissa's Guardian if that were true. He should go. Go? I asked myself. Yes! I decided. What we have puts Lissa into danger so it's for the best. I braised myself and looked his god like face.

"I think you should go." I told him though it pained me. "You should go check your charge Guardian Belikov." I told him formally and turned the other way so he couldn't see my face.

"Roza please don't do this to me" he told me his voice cracking. He placed his hand on my shoulder and it felt so warm.

"Dimitri don't" I told him turning to see his face. A tier escaped mine and he tried to wipe it out but I removed it myself. "This puts Lissa in danger. I can't do this anymore. _They come first _remember. Not me. Not us! _They_!" I was on the verge of tiers but I didn't mind. He seemed to be on the verge too.

"You're right." he said. "I'm out of line" he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to check on Princess. You should get some rest. Bye Roza" he said and walked out of the door.

The moment he exited I cried as I had never cried before. I curled myself in a small ball and continued crying until a knock on the door made me stop.

**as i promised here is the 7th chapter! i hope to update tomorrow or the day after that.._.reviews always help!_ **


	8. Chapter 8

I curled myself in a small ball and continued crying until a knock on the door made me stop...

I quickly composed myself and wiped the tiers off my face.

"Come in" I said and my voice betrayed me a bit.

"How comes you're already in trouble?" the too familiar voice of my father came before he entered the door.

I laughed and winked at him. "Oh you know me now old man. I can't control my luck!" Abe smiled too and came to sit next to me on a chair.

"I heard my kick ass daughter staked one of the bastards." he paused and then added "you didn't kill him but you did put a stake through his heart!"

"Hey I almost killed him! If I had a real stake I would have a molnija mark by now" he laughed.

"Hardly! You spend all those days in the hospital!" Abe didn't know I almost died there but that was a secret I was willing to keep so I could protect Lissa.

"So pops" I smiled and asked "where were you?" he looked a little confused so I added "your only daughter is in the hospital and you come as I take my exit card?"

"Hey I have business to attend to. It's not my fault you ended up on the hospital while fighting Strigoi on the academy!" his face changed into one of wrath. "Who fights Strigoi in an academy?I already informed Kirova she is on probation and put Eugene Lazar into her position." I was shocked.

"Why would you do that?" I asked him folding my hands over my chest.

"Because of her incompetence I almost lost my little girl. Isn't that enough?" oh daddy you want me to melt but I won't.

"How much do you owe him?" I asked Abe serious now. He seemed offended at first but then he sat up and crooked his head.

"A lot but that's not important right now." I knew it.

"Zmey you're awful" I told him hands still folded "did you even came here to see me or was it so you could show Lazar around?" I asked him and from his face I got my answer. "Great!" I muttered and turned my back on him.

"Kiz come on" he started but I cut him before he could move on.

"Go!" I said and heard him walking out.

Five minutes passed and Christian walked in. He didn't even knocked.

"Hey there Rosie." he said sitting on my bed. "Are you coming?" he asked and I just stared.

"Did I lost a memo or something?" I tried to think back when I was awake but nothing came up.

_'Rose where are you?' _Lissa asked through the bond. Hey I can get used to that!

"Where's Lissa?" I asked him totally ignoring his question.

"In the next room what's wrong?" he asked and stood up moving to the door.

"Hold your horses Sparkle. She is fine." I remembered the question again. "So what did you want?" I asked him curious now.

"Well...you're in the hospital too long and I was thinking if you'd like a drink or something. Adrian called." he added seeing my surprise.

"Oh..that's what Lissa is up to." I murmured mostly to myself.

"Lissa? How...?" he let the comment and shook his head "Never mind let's go already!" he dragged me out of the bed and walked me to Lissa's room.

I taped into her mind to see if she was decent and I entered leaving Christian standing there with the mouth hanging open.

"There you are!" Lissa exclaimed while I entered. "I want to get out of here as soon as possible." she got out of the bed and hugged me. "You ok?" she asked.

"Great!" I told her smiling but it never reached my eyes. She show that and shook her head.

_'You are so stubborn'_ she commented.

"And you are pretty annoying missy" I told her and saw Christian staring both of us.

_'It's fun isn't it?'_ she asked smiling leaving the previous comment untouched. _'Like you are my secret weapon or something.' _

I laughed hard this time and Christian grumbled.

"That's frustrating!" he said glaring both of us.

"Relax Pyro I'm not hitting on your girlfriend!" I told him holding my tongue out.

"You wouldn't have a chance" he said and moved to kiss Lissa.

Now what's that feeling inside me? Is it simply annoyance on Christian's words or is it something else.

_'Sorry'_ Lissa said to me in my head _'I'll try and help'_ she moved in Christian's arms and gave me a little smile.

Oh! It's envy...god god where did I got myself into again? Christian looked confused but he didn't say a word.

"Are we ready then?" he asked. "Adrian's waiting" Lissa's face lit up and we all exited the room.

Of course we couldn't leave the hospital without bumping into my personal nemesis. Well I bumped into him. His aftershave filled my nostrils and made me relax like it was the antidote on my mood. I looked up and saw his face. He looked down on me and I could see into his eyes the pain of our proximity. I took a step back and nodded to him.

"Guardian Belikov" I said in a formal voice trying really hard not to use his name.

"Rose" he nodded to me to. Of course to him I would be Rose till I graduate and become a Guardian myself. He turned to Christian and Lissa. "Princess, Prince Ozera" said nodding his head again.

'You know he glows as much as you do when he sees you right?' Lissa asked in my head and smiled at Dimitri. "Guardian Belikov" she paused and send a sorry through the bond. She showed me why she was doing what she did and let a breath out. "Will you accompany us in the guest dorms?" with the Strigoi parade taking place in the school perimeters security had been really tight and Lissa wanted a Guardian she could trust and knew about the bond.

"Of course Princess" he said and turned to me. "Rose we can guard them together so you can get familiar working with another Guardian in order to protect Moroi." I nodded and he explained to me where would I stand and what so ever.

After that we headed towards the building that housed Adrian. I expected it to be smaller but apparently Queen's nephew should have a more appropriate room. Adrian answered before we knock which made Dimitri uncomfortable.

"Little Dhampir" he said smiling and gave me a big hug and kissed my hair. "I missed you"

'Green isn't a color that suits him Rose' Lissa said momentarily showing me Dimitri's aura.

I kinda felt bad seeing that so I smiled at Adrian and took a step back.

"Well come in" he said to all of us "We should get the party started. I saw Dimitri tensing a little and Adrian noticed too. "Don't worry Belikov! N drinking tonight!" That made Dimitri relax a little but I knew Adrian so I shrugged it off.

I walked to his couch and made myself comfortable. Dimitri was a bout to say something when Adrian gave him a glare.

"We won't be needing guarding in here Belikov. Relax!" Dimitri shook his head and took a chair next to the door.

At first he was uncomfortable sitting but then he relaxed a little. As much as a Guardian ever relaxes. Lissa and Christian found a spot opposite of me and got comfortable. Adrian offered them refreshments and juice to me. I took a sip and thanked him in silence for having mine with vodka. Dimitri eyed me but he didn't comment. Adrian went to his desk and brought a vase with shriveling flowers and an empty flowerpot. I eyed both items in suspicion.

"Well show me" he said to Lissa and she warmed up inside.

She looked awkwardly towards Dimitri but then I felt it. Spirit! She was to use spirit to restore the plants or in the case of the flower pot grow them. She went closer and put her hands close to the vase first. A warm tickle passed through her to me and I caught myself smiling. Lissa was smiling too and I saw Adrian smiling as he watched. I watched the plants sucking energy from spirit and then spread their petals and leaves to the maximum point. The flowers had a violet color but I could see a little gold in them too like the aura of Lissa and Adrian's. Lissa looked at them smiling and stood a little back as Adrian took her place. He put his hands on the flowerpot and seemed to try and do the same but without success. He nodded to Lissa and she put her hand on top of his. I saw Christian being uncomfortable with their proximity but he didn't say a word. I felt the familiar tickle of spirit and then I watched as two rose buds appeared from what seemed like nowhere and blossomed into wonderful red roses. Adrian looked a little frustrated but I figured it was from his lack of help in that. He let it go easily and then cut one of the roses and offered it to me.

"A rose for my Rose" he said kissing my cheek. I smiled and thanked him as he sat next to me.

_'Rose you should move a little' _Lissa said showing me Dimitri in her head. He was glaring Adrian and he was about to stand when I moved a little away from Adrian's arms. Adrian seemed hurt but he let it drop.

"Let us try a dream-walk!" he said to Lissa again and I took a sip from my glass.

After many false attempts from Lissa and a lot of frustration on the fact she couldn't even manifest a dream they gave up. I walked into the kitchen to get some water and as I was about to exit and bumped into Dimitri again. Great!

"You should stop doing that." I told him taking a step back. "I don't have that much of control yet." he seemed happy to hear that and I immediately regret it.

"Roza please" he pleaded me taking step forward. How can he do this to me? "I'm not..." he pause shaking his head never continuing his phrase. "Before I met you I never felt like leaving my Moroi unprotected. I don't feel like abandoning Vasilissa. I just can't lose you." he took my hands in his and brought them to his lips murmuring something in Russian.

"Dimitri stop." I said but left my hands in his "I..we can't..." I tried to say but then he kissed me and the world started swinging.

I tangled my hands in his hair and he put his arms around my waist holding me tight. I let myself relax and followed his moves. We matched perfectly like when we spare. A perfect battle had started between us and our duty and I wasn't sure which one would win.

**so what do you think about Rose being the cautious one and Dimitri the one who has a little control? and Avery comes into the picture! do i make her as bad as she was or not? and should i involve Victor Dashkov in all of this?_ review and tell me what you think! _**


	9. Chapter 9

I tangled my hands in his hair and he put his arms around my waist holding me tight. I let myself relax and followed his moves. We matched perfectly like when we spare. A perfect battle had started between us and our duty and I wasn't sure which one would win...

The ring on my phone interrupted us. I took a deep breath before I answer and Dimitri smiled. What kind of effect had that man on me!

"Yes" I said to whoever disturbed us.

"Kiz! Spare some time to your old man?" Abe said with a smile on his voice.

I was still annoyed for the reason he came here but I agreed to meet him in 10' at the cafeteria.

_'Rose you should come back'_ Lissa said warning me that Adrian was about to come look for me.

"I should get back" I told Dimitri and peep toed to kiss his lips. "I promise we will try" I whispered to his lips and they curled up.

"I promise we will make it" he whispered back which made me smile.

I walked to the living room the moment Adrian was about to come look for me. I showed them my phone.

"Abe called" I announced and from the corner of my eyes I saw Dimitri back in to his position. "I'm meeting him up at the cafeteria. Care to join me?" I asked them and they all nodded their heads.

Adrian looked a little pissed at me but when I let him put his arm around me he relaxed. He kissed my forehead and we headed to the cafeteria. I noticed Abe the moment we reached the cafe and I supposed the man next to him was Eugene Lazar. I momentarily paused to put my good smile on and walked right to them.

"Baba" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Rose!" he said before he acknowledged my friends. "Sit, sit" he prompted to all of us and we did as we were told. I watched Dimitri lurking in the shadows somewhere behind us and then Abe introduced us to Lazar. "This is your new headmaster Eugene Lazar" just as he was saying those words a girl with long brown hair and blue-gray eyes came near us. "And this is Avery Lazar. She graduated last year but she will stay and help Eugene for a while." a boy came into the picture, a little younger than us, and behind him was a Guardian in his twenties I guess. "And this is Reed" Abe continued showing the Moroi. "He is a junior and he'll will be attending classes here." Reed ,who seemed to have a grimace permanently attached to his face, was not excited at all.

"And this is Simon, Avery's guardian," offered Mr. Lazar. "Of course, while on campus, he doesn't need to be with her all the time. You know how it goes. Still, I'm sure you'll see him around."

I hope we wouldn't! He was so stiff though not as unpleasant as Reed but I wouldn't mind avoid him. We smiled and introduced ourselves. Avery seemed to be interested in Adrian since she heard the Ivashkov part but what do I know? She could be interested in his good looks only. Yeah right! Reed seemed to be not interested at all about us and slowly made an excuse to depart.

"Rose you and Avery actually know each other." we do? I looked at her again. no...nothing rings a bell about her. "You used to play hide and seek in the back ward." he added. That ringed a bell!

_It was summer and a Moroi girl was running after me. "Rose you ain't play fair" she was saying annoyed. I kept running till I heard a loud boom like a tree had fallen or something else. Me and the girl went to see what was wrong and then we saw it...something tickled my head and I lost focus of the picture._

"You're Vasilissa Dragomir right?" Avery asked seeming to be impressed. Lissa's thoughts drove me straight to Queen's secret plans. She'd taken a particular interest in Lissa as the last living member of the Dragomir family. As such, the Queen had cut Lissa a deal. If Lissa lived at Court after graduating from 's, the queen would arrange for her to attend Lehigh University in Pennsylvania.

"Yes" Lissa offered giving her hand to Avery.

Now I may not know Lissa for long but I'm pretty sure if it weren't the idea that the Queen's trying to give her a nice and pretty best friend to watch over her, Lissa would have offer her cookies and milk by now. Avery must have noticed the dismay in Lissa's voice but she didn't gave up.

"Well can you guys show me around?" she asked and I could see hope in her eyes "I promise I won't be a pain and since you'll be moving to Court soon I could give you some tips." oh Lissa was seeing right past that.

"Oh...I would love to but I have a really busy schedule. Maybe another time?" she asked Avery as politely as sh could.

"Sure. No problem." Avery said smiling but understanding.

"Can you at least show her to the guest housing? She is staying in the east wing." Eugene Lazar said.

"I can do that!" Adrian said coming to rescue the damsel in distress.

Avery gave him a most wicked smile and he offered her his arm. We were left with mouths hanging open. Adrian Ivashkov offering to take a girl home- well gust house. Simon left after that and went to do what Guardians do when they have nothing to do. I knew Dimitri was training when he had nothing else to do and I know what I'll be doing when the time comes. Sleep of course! Now that I mention sleep I should go and get some on my bed for a chance.

"Baba I'm tired" I told Abe and he nodded his head. "I'm going to get some sleep. See you around?" I asked though I already knew I wouldn't.

"I'm leaving in an hour Rose." he said giving me a sad smile "Call me maybe?" he asked and I nodded my head.

I said my goodbyes to the guys and headed to my room. I knew someone was following me but I felt surprised when they attacked me. With the first blow I lost my balance and they had the time to pin me down. I tried to defend myself but I was weak from lack of sleep and losing lots of blood. I realized they were two guys each keeping my arms and legs. I was a little afraid but then I heard their laughter. Mason and Eddie.

"Are you guys mental?" I asked glaring them. They moved so I could get up and I punched them. Well I punched Eddie and Mason got a kick between the legs. They fell down Mason holding his mmmhhhmmm and Eddie trying to find focus.

"That hurts" they both muttered together and started laughing. I joined them sitting down next to them.

The moment I sat they launched at me again. I let them throw me down and we all laughed. I told them about the fight and how I managed to put a stake right into the Strigoi's heart and how I blacked after that. I left out the part where Lissa brought me back to life. They told me how they thought I was dead since they saw Dimitri running with me in his arms.

"You were covered in blood" Mason said trembling. "Whatever they teach us has nothing to do with the real thing" he added and Eddie nodded.

"One thing is for sure" Eddie said "you got really lucky Belikov was there. You and the Morois."

"You can say that again" I told him remembering the terror I felt seeing the Strigoi coming at us. "I should go get some sleep." I said and hugged both of them.

"Stay safe" the both said again and laughed harder. _Nuts!_

As soon as I touched the pillows I was out.

**3 weeks later**

I was on full power again. My training with Dimitri grew heavier and hotter each single day. He taught me how to stake properly and all the ways there are to kill a Strigoi. Avery tried her hard to be around us and she somehow had made Adrian running for his money. Lissa felt bad for not letting her in but she didn't want to give the Queen the satisfaction. In a week were my Qualifiers and I couldn't care less about Avery Lazar. There was this thing I couldn't put my finger around about her but as I said I didn't had the time to think about it for now. I went to my room and fell to my bed. Sleep sounded so good right now but I couldn't get a hold of it so I spied a little on Lissa. She was on her way out of Adrian's room after practicing Spirit when she heard it. It was Avery screaming to her dad.

"I can do whatever I want! It's my life!" she sounded mad and a little tipsy.

"You're my daughter and I expected more of you!" Eugene Lazar screamed at her.

"I'm not your slave. Let me go back to Court!" she screamed back at him.

"So you can throw yourself to another Dhampir? There are tons here but just so you know I won't tolerate you damaging our family name anymore."

"Send me off to mom then in Switzerland." she paused "Oh...i forgot! Mom doesn't want me around while screwing another man!"

The sound of a slap cut threw the hallway. I heard running and just like that Avery was in frond of me -ermm Lissa. She was a mess. Avery was wearing a tight, short dress made of some kind of blue fabric that shone silvery in the light. Her hair hung long and wild, and the tears pouring from her blue-gray eyes had destroyed the heavy makeup she wore. The scent of alcohol came through loud and clear. She hastily ran a hand over her eyes, obviously embarrassed at being seen like this.

"So you heard." she said and lowered her head down.

In Lissa's eyes Avery was like a broken child now and she couldn't think of a reason why the Queen would want her to meet Lissa. She put an arm around Avery and she went knocking on Adrian's door. Adrian opened it and rushed them in when he saw Avery standing there broken. He offered them a drink which Lissa declined and Avery swallowed hers up and Lissa's next. Lissa quickly removed the glasses from her hands and gave her some water.

"Thanks" Avery muttered and looked Lissa in the eyes.

I felt something pushing me of Lissa's head but I decided it was the sleep deprivation.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I took a short shower and headed to the gym. Dimitri was there already as always and he gave me a sort smile before he turned back to his western. I shook my head. Men and their toys! I went for my laps and put the weights in my legs. I was getting faster and faster each passing day and I was thankful for that. After 50 laps I collapsed on the floor. Dimitri stopped a timer he had set and smiled approving.

"30 minutes faster than last week." he said giving me a wide smile. "I wouldn't dare challenge you on a marathon" that made me smile too.

I stood up and we went inside to spare. Sparring with Dimitri seemed much harder at first. Now is just a game of fate. I win, he wins it doesn't matter. What he gains in strength I match in speed. I heard the doors of the gym open and as I turned to see who was it Dimitri launched at me. I defended myself and we ended up sparing all over again. Even if he asked for the destruction I didn't mind. He gained just a blow and I now had him pinned on the mat. I smiled and stood to see who was it.

"Damn it Rose I'm so proud of you girl!" Max told me and I jumped into his arms.

I saw Tom behind him wearing the same smile as his fellow Guardian. I hugged him too laughing.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them still smiling.

"I thought you were expecting us" Tom said hugged me tighter and messing my hair.

I gave him a friendly punch in the chest and then I remembered Dimitri.

"Max, Tom I think you already know Dimitri my new mentor." I showed them Dimitri and they nodded to each other.

"Belikov we meet again" Tom said giving Dimitri his hand.

"Bones good to see you" Dimitri said. Oh my antisocial God is getting social! "Presal you've done a great job with Roza" his Russian nickname for me slipped and made me blush.

"Roza huh?" Tom teased me and I punched him again a little harder.

"Old habits die hard, don't they Dimitri?" Max said and Dimitri stiffened.

Old habits?

**what old habits? i'm that evil yes i know...i'll try and update tomorrow cause i'm leaving on summer vacations the next week. i'll make the chapter extra bigger!_ give me 5 reviews and i'll give you 2 chapters_ before wednesday! love ya all! **


	10. Chapter 10

"Old habits die hard, don't they Dimitri?" Max said and Dimitri stiffened.

Old habits? I smiled awkwardly.

"What do you mean Max?" I asked him seriously and Dimitri coughed.

"Just that Dimitri has a thing for girls in compromising places or ages"

"Max that's enough" Dimitri said and anger filled his face.

I walked in frond of Dimitri and pushed him back.

"Stop it" I said glaring him. Max started laughing and I pushed him too. "You too Max or help me God!" I warned him.

Max raised his hands surrendering. He glanced at Dimitri one last time before he turned and walked out of the gym.

"Rose" Tom said touching my hand. "Max didn't meant it. You now he is a hot head." I nodded and smiled a little.

"I'll see you in while" I told him and turned back to Dimitri who was still glaring at the door.

The moment Tom was out the whole _pissed off Russian bad ass_ facade ended. He looked pained and regretful so I waited for him to tell me what the heck was Max meaning.

"Roza"

"Stop!" I cut him off "Don't sweet talk to me to save your ass Comrade. I want the truth. It's not like I don't have a past!"

"You're right. I'm sorry." he said "Max was right. I have a 'thing' for women in strange situations. So it seems." he offered me a chair and we both sat down. "Well I was finishing the academy when I met Sasha. She was a year younger than me and Moroi. A Royal Moroi." he paused.

"Go on"

"When I graduated she told me that she would ask me to be her Guardian so that we could have a friends with benefits relationship. I went to the Court and they put me there because Sasha had ask for me. The year I was in Court I met Ivan Zecklos. He had heard about me and wanted me to be his Guardian. I told him about Sasha and he went to meet her so they could arrange things. Turns out they fall in love and get married. I didn't mind really. Sasha was just a girl and Ivan turned to be my best friend. Sasha did mind though. She kept coming at me until the day I asked Ivan to give me a week off. I was off when the Strigoi killed them. I still blame myself for that" he paused again but this time I let him take his time and sat there looking at him quietly. Finally he composed himself and started again. "I went back to Russia for a while to cool off. Tasha was visiting some friends"

"Wait a minute" I stopped him "Tasha? Like Tasha Ozera?" I asked staring with wide eyes.

"Yeah she is a family friend." he said defending himself but he talked to quick. "Rose I was broken and Tasha was there and she always liked me but we did nothing I swear. I never touched her."

"I can't believe that!" I turned my head so I wouldn't look at his face. "Makes sense now. Tasha is 7 years older and I'm 7 younger. Good for you Dimitri." I stood but Dimitri was in frond of me.

"Roza" he said I took hold of my hand. "Why don't you trust me?" he asked his Russian accent heavier than ever before.

"Trust is something that you gain Dimitri not something you make up!" he passed his free hand through his hair.

"Then stay and listen to me Rose" he said a little louder. He shook his head frustrated. "Tasha was the one who told me about 's academy and how they wanted extra Guardians. She said it was going to be good for me and take my mind off things but we never really were together. Please trust me!" he begged taking hold of my other hand too bringing it to his lips. "My Roza...please..."

"I need time to think"

"Of course but please..." I nodded my head and went to meet with Max and Tom.

I saw them before they did. Max was currently checking a Dhampir novice's ass and Tom was smiling to a Moroi student. How did I managed to survive the training with them untouched...i walked right to the frond and put my hands on my hips glaring Max.

"You are an asshole!" I told him waiting.

"Rose I'm gonna say I'm sorry. We care for you and.."

"Don't bring me on this one, you started it." Tom said to Max and then turned to me "though I do care about you too."

"You have a twisted way of showing it" I told them and started to ran to my classes. "I'll see you after class." they nodded their heads and waved me off.

I entered the class and I saw that everyone was there. Nice. I walked to the chair as quietly as I could and noticed Dimitri on the wall. I gave him a small smile.

"So Miss Hathaway is it there a reason for your slowness?" Alto asked.

"Errmm...i like to be fashionably late?" I asked and made the class erupt in laughs.

"Stop it!" Alto screamed and the class fell silent again. "Miss Hathaway..don't be late again. Ever!" I nodded and stay silent till the end of the classes.

I haven't see Lissa at all all day but I had other things in mind. Th bond informed me she was fine so I continued my day. After the classes I went o met with Max and Tom at the cafeteria. I soon as I sat with them someone called.

"Rose" I turned to see Mason coming over with a tray on his hands. "I kept some for you" he said showing me on the tray. There were 3 chocolate donuts on it and what it seemed like hot chocolate. "I came here last but I managed to steal some for you seeing you weren't here." he seemed to notice that we were not alone when Max cleared his throat -does he really want to annoy me that much? Mason turned a not so nice shade of red.

"Mason these are my former mentors Guardian Presal and Guardian Bones." I introduced them.

"Bones like Tom Bones the one who saved the Voda baby from the fire chased by four Strigoi?" Eddie asked coming from behind us. Tom smiled.

"Yes." he scratched the back of his head. "I did save the baby but the Strigoi were six and I have this scar to remind me the rule." he paused and lifted his shirt to show them the scar that nearly cost his life. The scar started from his naval and went to his back following the line to his shoulder. "I had secured the baby's safety and I was ready to stake the first Strigoi but I didn't." he paused. "The Strigoi was a dear friend of mine before he was turned and I was young" he let his shirt fall back to its place. "**Don't hesitate!** That's the rule that will save you lives and.."

"**Run**" I added smiling to my old mentor. Ok I see why me and Tom were close but I can't say the same about Max.

"That's right." Tom said with an approving smile to me.

"Blah, blah, blah," Max said like we were wasting his precious time. "Running might save Rose that runs like a bullet but you guys should fight" he told Eddie and Mason. "Most of the times you can't just run." it was his turn to show the battle scars. People started to gather around. Not just novices and students but Guardians and Teachers as well. Max lifted his shirt showing them the bites on his back. The bites had disfigured his back so bad that some girls turned to look away. "I tried to ran. I wasn't that fast but I tried having in mind that the Strigoi chasing me wouldn't do anything in public. The moment I exited the mall with my charge we saw them. Two Strigoi waiting and one was behind us. I fought them off staking two of them and I had my Moroi run. I was about to turn and fight the other Strigoi but he was faster. I could feel the bites on my back and his claws tearing through my flesh but I couldn't defend myself. The only thing I had in mind was my charge Annabelle. She had managed to get away but would she managed to find a place to hide until the Strigoi finished me off? I could feel my powers draining and the dizziness of the bite was taking me over. Then I felt the Strigoi on top of me." he looked at Tom.

"I was there" Tom said. "Annabelle found me and told me to run and help her Guardian which I did." he paused and then turned to look someone behind us.

"I'm pretty convincing thank you" a Moroi around 25 was standing there looking at Max's scars.

Her face was full of sorrow and regret. Max lowered his shirt and looked at her. Her skin was pale like all Morois but what made her stood up where her blond her and jade green eyes. It remind me of Lissa's but since Lissa was the last of the Daragomirs she must be a Dashkov. She turned and looked at me.

"You must be Rose" she said smiling. "I've heard so much about you!"

I gave her a full smile and then turned to the crowd and dismissed them. I thanked Mason for the donuts and told him we will talk in class. Annabelle seemed amused with something that Max said but I didn't hear.

"Nice to meet you" I told Annabelle and shook her hand. I felt a familiar energy through her touch and I instantly knew why I hadn't heard whatever Max said. "You are a Spirit user" I said and turned to Max. "You died in that battle didn't you?" I asked him lowering my voice.

"How do yo..." Annabelle started to ask but then she did that thing Adrian does to read auras. "You're shadow kissed" she turned to Max "There are more." she was smiling like a crazy person and I knew it must be a side effect of spirit.

"Two more here" I told her smiling too.

"Two?" she asked "Really? Where are they?" she looked at me waiting.

I closed my eyes and focused on Lissa. They seemed to be with Adrian but it was kind of blurry. Lissa was looking at Avery laughing. Avery looked at Lissa and I felt a little sting like someone was blocking me. I knew it wasn't Lissa or Adrian but who? _'Get out bitch' _Avery's voice came screaming to my ears and I was out. I shook my head and saw Annabelle widening her eyes.

"You said too but I sensed three there" she told me.

"So did I" I said and we all ran to the guest housing where Adrian lived.

The windows were open and I could see the small figure of Lissa standing there.

"No" I screamed and I saw Avery's head coming out as well.

_'You're so annoying' _Avery's voice sounded again and I went blank like someone erased the picture.

"I can't see" I screamed shaking my head. I felt Annabelle's touch and soon I could see again. "We have to get it" I told them and ran to the stairs. There we saw Simon and Reed behind him.

"A Guardian?" Max asked confused.

Simon didn't waste any time attacking us. I saw Reed behind him running to the room. I knew I had to get there but I couldn't pass trough Simon.

"Rose come with me" Annabelle said to me and we exited the building. "You and the blond girl have a bond right? So we should try help her take control of her body!"

"How?" I asked frustrated by the simplicity of her plan. "she can't hear me!" that confused her but shook it off for now.

"I will help. Just reach her and get ready to fight." she instructed me and I was in!

**so Avery already made her move...a Dashkov appears...what are your thoughts? _give me five reviews and i'll post again tomorrow_...**


	11. Chapter 11

I KNOW I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON BUT PLEASE TRY AND UNDERSTAND. MY VACATIONS WERE TWO WEEKS AFTER ALL AND THEN I GOT BACK TO WORK WITH SCREAMING LITTLE KIDS. I FOUND SOME TIME TODAY AND I COULDN'T EVEN THINK SOMETHING TO WRITE. I HOPE THE CHAPTER IS OK. I KNOW IT'S NOT AS BIG AS I PROMISHED BUT I WILL TRY TO FIND SOME TIME ON THIS WEEKEND TO WRITE SOME MORE...

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

"I will help. Just reach her and get ready to fight." she instructed me and I was in!

I know I have seen through Lissa's eyes again but never like this. It was like I was drunk and couldn't get hold of myself. I looked down and nearly jumped. I was screaming at Lissa in her mind and then I felt Annabelle's mind connecting to mine. She was pressing someone back. I realized the battle had begin the moment I entered Lissa's mind. Annabelle was doing a great job occupying Avery but I could see Reed getting close.

'Lissa turn' I screamed desperate knowing well that Lissa couldn't not hear me.

'Rose?' Lissa's confused voice asked me.

'Not NOW.' I told her and sent her an mental image of where she stood. 'Get away from the window.'

She carefully followed my instructions and avoided stepping too close on the edge again. She saw Avery battling with someone she couldn't see and I couldn't feel Annabelle's mind anymore. Reed was screaming and then Max and Tom entered caring an unconscious Simon along them. Lissa went to Adrian and shook him into consciousness.

"What in the name of liquor are you drinking cousin?" Adrian asked Lissa rubbing his eyes.

"Are you all right?" she asked him ignoring the idiotic question of his.

"I was dreaming of girls and booze so no! Why did you woke me up for?" he seemed to realize that he was not alone with Lissa. He watched Reed getting on his knees with a vacant look on his face and Avery trying to throw something we couldn't see from her hands. "Do you feel that?" he asked Lissa ignoring the weirdness of what he was witnessing. "She is a Spirit user and she is not the only one." he smiled at Lissa.

Avery stopped moving suddenly and fell on the floor face down. Lissa could tell she was breathing but she didn't seem all too well. Annabelle came through the door and watched Avery for a moment.

"Such a pity." she said shaking her head. She got close to Lissa and smiled. "Rose you come up now." she told through Lissa to me.

I went back in my body and ran to the room. The moment I entered Lissa fell in my arms and I hugged her tightly.

"You are not aloud to drink anymore!" I told her and kissed her hair.

"I won't" she promise and hided her face in my shoulder.

Someone behind us coughed and I turned to see who. Annabelle was smiling at me.

"The practice starts tomorrow" she told Lissa.

"What kind of practice?" I asked intrigued.

"Element practice. Spirit in particular!" Lissa said with a smile.

"Annabelle says I can heal" Adrian said with a crooked smile.

"And I can dreamwalk!" Lissa squeezed my hand.

At the time Tom and Max had seized Simon and the Lazars and had send a school Guardian to inform the headmaster, some Guardians and the element teacher.

Eugene Lazar came in with his face on the floor seeming ashamed and tired.

"She wanted you" he said pointing at Lissa confirming my thoughts. "A shadow kissed princess. She was mad." he looked the other way and his eyes focused on Reed. "Reed used to be funny and strong and she destroyed him. I told her to stop but she had to do it again." he looked at Simon "he didn't even know what she wanted. A Dhampir in love couldn't see past her facade. She did it herself you know. Kill him I mean. She stabbed him in the heart and then brought him back to life."

"I remember now." I said aloud looking at Avery "we were together that day." I tried to focus on the memory. "we were playing hide and seek and we heard a loud thud. We ran only to see Reed in a bloody pool. I remember Avery kneeling down before him and extending her hands. Reed started to breathe soon enough and I had assumed he was still alive and well." I finished.

Eugene Lazar nodded his head. "She wanted you at first." he gave me a sad smile "Rosemarie Mazur. The only friend she ever had banished from her life because of Reed. Oh how she wanted to have you on her shadow kissed guard. Reed was a mistake but she loved him.."

"She was planning on killing him" Annabelle cut him. "I saw it in her mind. She thought that if she killed Reed then Simon would be like before and maybe her new shadow kissed will be alright too."

He lowered his head again. "As I said before she was mad." he looked at Reed and then back at me "she changed her mind when she met her" he pointed at Lissa "an actual Moroi Princess and last of her name was much better trophy than a Royal Dhampir and he..." Lazar pointed at Adrian "he would be her comfort if Simon was still.." he paused trying to find the right word "..unavailable. The Queen's nephew and an Ivashov." he looked at his feet. "Mad" he whispered again.

The Guardians took him into custody like they did with the other three. Adrian fell heavy on the couch and purred himself some whiskey. Annabelle took it from his hand and gave him a glare.

"No more alcohol for you mister." she said allowing herself to a sofa beside me. Max came behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Your welcome" he said to her and for the first time I knew what the others saw when I communicated with Lissa.

"Are..."

"Rose" Dimitri's voice came from the door. I ran to his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked looking deep into my eyes.

Someone coughed. Max!

"Nice to see you again Belikov." he smirked looking at me.

"Cradle Robber!" Adrian saluted with a mock smile. "Feel free to enter as you like"

"Adrian!" me and Lissa yelled as one. He smiled and turned to the other way.

"Princess Dragomir and Lady Dashkov" Dimitri said politely ignoring Max and Adrian as well.

"You haven't told her!" Annabelle said to Adrian turning to give Dimitri and me some crazy looking gaze. She seemed to be mesmerized by something. "You like her." she said again to Adrian.

"Shut it cousin" Adrian said through gritting teeth.

"Tell me what?" I asked her crooking my head a little.

She looked at Adrian for a minute waiting for something to happen and then at Lissa. Lissa looked confused and then she gave Dimitri and me a closer look. I tried to sneak into her body but Annabelle wouldn't let me. Dimitri was looking confused at us but stayed silent -something I was never good at.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell is happening?" I yelled at them.

Lissa smiled and nodded to a silent conversation. Even Adrian looked ok with it. Annabelle smiled and turned to us.

"You and Dimitri have _adjoining souls_." she said giving us a beautiful smile.

"Care to explain?" I asked feeling inside my stomach butterflies.

"I know what it means" that came from Dimitri. I turned to him and saw his beautiful smile spreading. "It means we were together in another life and I have managed to find you again." he cupped my face with his right hand. "Is the reason why I feel so lost without you and why I can't stand the idea of losing you."

"Worry not Comrade." I said smiling "I'm not going anywhere" I peep toed and kissed him.

"That's so sweet" Lissa commented breaking my bubble. I had completely forgotten we were in a room full with people. And people who weren't suppose to know about us.

"Yeah by all means take my room!" Adrian said looking elsewhere and taking a sip from a whiskey bottle in his lap.

Annabelle saw it and took it from him. "We have plans for tomorrow. Remember that the next time or you will see me in your dreams." he gave her a glare but didn't speak another word.

I was looking at Max and Tom knowing full well that they wouldn't tell on me but I was still concerned about their thoughts on this.

"Rose it's ok." Tom said understanding. "I've been there so no judgment from me." he gave me a small smile but I could see a little sadness there. I turned to Max.

"I don't bite Rose. You know me. I do like to tease you and Belikov but I'm with you. Love is hard thing to find in our world." he turned to look Annabelle. "I got lucky. So did you." he said and turned to smile to me.

"Thank you." me and Dimitri said together. I hugged him tightly. Any second thoughts I had about us vanished.

"Lissa?" Christian's voice came from the stairs. Lissa stood and ran to him. Chris took a deep breath when he saw her and buried his face in her hair.

"It's ok" she whispered to him. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" he asked concerned and a little angry if I may say. "You!" he yelled pointing at Adrian. "I leave you alone with the love of my life and you get her drunk and let a lunatic almost kill her?" he shouted louder. Wow!

"Almost!" Adrian said giving him a sly smile.

"You love me?" Lissa asked taking Christian by surprise.

"Yeah" Christian said hugging her tighter. "I didn't want you to find out like this but..." she shushed him with her lips.

"I love you too." she said back at him.

It was my turn to feel the awe part. Dimitri held me to him and kissed my hair. I could see Max and Annabelle from the corner of my eye. I hadn't see Max this happy ever! Tom had helped himself to a glass of cola and Adrian was staring annoyed at the scene playing in his living room.

"We better go get some rest." I suggested. "It's getting really late and we've been through a lot." they all nodded and followed me out.

"Little Dhampir" Adrian called me before I go. I told the other to wait for me downstairs. He acted a little strange and I really hope it's not from spirit. I waited. "Look." he paused again but I gave him some time to organize his thoughts. "I didn't know...well I knew but I didn't want to..." he paused again.

"Adrian it's all..."

"No Rose! Don's say it. It's not alright. I saw your auras link the moment he carried you to your room. I just didn't know the reason nor did I want to know. I love you Rose." he took my hands in his and placed them to his heart. "we know each other a long time. You know me. I..."

I stopped him raising one of my hands to his face. "I'm not angry."

"Of course not." he said smiling at me. "Was there ever a chance, a real chance, with us?" he asked finally.

I thought about it. "No." I said looking into his eyes "I'm sorry Adrian but deep down I always knew you were the Queen's nephew and I was just a Dhampir. I never let myself fall." he nodded his head understanding. "But I do love you in friendly or even a brotherly way." he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"It will take time but I'll find my way" he whispered at my hair as he hugged me close. "Don't worry my Little Dhampir. I'll be alright!"


	12. Chapter 12

"**It will take time but I'll find my way" he whispered at my hair as he hugged me close. "Don't worry my Little Dhampir. I'll be alright!"**

I exited Adrian's room somewhat relieved. What I said to him was true. All I really wanted for him was to find a nice girl that loves him the way I love Dimitri. _Dimitri. Adjoining souls._ The revelations came to me again. I felt a little dizzy so I put the thoughts aside. Surely they can wait a day or two. Dimitri smiled when he saw me and pulled me to a tight hug. We broke that hug sooner than I wanted but we were in school and he still was my mentor. Christian held Lissa to his arms and I'm pretty sure he won't be leaving her anytime soon. Instead I have a feeling me and Dimitri are going to be apart for a long time. Like he was sensing me he gave me a knowing smile. Maybe we were adjoining souls or whatever. As I thought the words I noticed Annabelle, Max and Tom were not with us.

"They needed some rest too." Dimitri told me when he saw me looking around us. I just nodded and together we left the Morois in their dorms and we went on to mine.

"Stay." I asked Dimitri when we reached my door. I could sense he wanted to decline so I asked again. "Stay." this time I put my right hand on the left of his chest were his heart rested and the other one grabbed his. "Please" I begged now.

"Roza" he started to say but then he paused. "what if they see us?" he asked trying to reason with me.

"You will tell I was stressed and you were afraid of the influence of spirit I have consumed from Lissa and..." I paused and then shook my head "come on Comrade." I pleaded again. "i need you." when these words came out of my mouth he pushed me in and at the same time closed the door behind him and attacked my lips.

"I need you too Roza." he said between kisses. "I need you like the air I breathe." we were in bed in less than a minute.

My shirt and and shorts came shortly after and I was quickly left with only my underwear. Dimitri paused then between kisses and took a look at me. I was never embarrassed about me body but now I felt kind of self conscious. I've never been naked with anyone else before. Adrian and I had gotten really close once but it turned out I wasn't ready. Right here, right now I know I am. I smiled to Dimitri and he smiled back at me showing me his teeth. A full smile. A gorgeous one really.

"You look amazing Любовь" he said to me in my lips.

"What it means?" I asked not really able to pronounce the word myself.

"Love." he said and kissed me again.

He helped me remove his shirt and his training shorts and then he was left with his underwear. I marveled his body from afar all this time but now I had the time and the place to marvel it on top of me. He put his hand behind my back hesitantly and waited for my move. I lifted my back so he could unbutton the bra which he did. I could see he was stressed himself but I surely was more.

"You need to coach me to this Comrade." I told him to lighten the mood. He gave me a small smile and kissed my nose.

"Always that impatient!"

He helped me out of my panties and kissed his way up. I took a deep breath as he came closer to my sex but he passed it and went for my breasts. He was there a long time and I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter by the time. I stood there panting and he was just admiring my breasts.

"Dimitri." I called to him. No! Not called pleaded.

He kissed my lips and his left hand went to my waist to pose me right below him. His right hand traveled below my waist to my sex and stood there waiting. He was looking at me for an sign so when he saw I wasn't complaining or talking he asked aloud.

"Are you sure?" I nodded then since I could not respond with words.

He slowly eased himself in me and I took the pain as fighter. I had it worst in training. When he saw I had adjust to his size he started moving slowly at first gaining speed gradually.

** **************_the rest is left to your imaginations people*_*************

My first time with Dimitri. My first time with anyone really. I was so tired that I slept the moment he was on the pillow next to me. I vaguely remember his lips on my forehead and some Russian that I really didn't get but that for all I know could be part of a dream. Someone was playing with my hair. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful man ever naked in my bed. Naked! Oh god. That means I'm naked and he was staring at me all this time. Ok Rose breathe, there is no time to be embarrassed, you slept with the guy!

"Morning" he whispered smiling. I will never get used to this smile.

"Morning" I said back returning the smile and trying to find something to cover myself with. Ok Rose you look paranoid, stop it!

Dimitri obviously noticed my nervousness and gave me his shirt and my pants. I swear that guy can read my mind. I put them them on and noticed that he had put on his boxers too. I made a face I think or he really reads my mind. He laughed.

"Don't look so disappointed Rose. You covered yourself first." was he joking with me? He shook his head smiling. He paused a little and then his face got serious. "Are you ok? Did you regret it?" he asked looking at me concerned.

"Regret it?" I asked taken aback. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well...i didn't know what else to ask." he paused. "Rose did I hurt you last night?"

"Hurt?" I was the one laughing now. "You do realize that I'm a fully trained Guardian right?" he shook his head and smiled too.

"So you..."

"Dimitri" I stopped him. "Last night was the best night of my life. I was glad it was you." I kissed his lips and he put his hand behind my nape and held me there for a while.

"What's the time?" I asked some time after I showered.

"You just missed lunch" he announced.

"Lunch?" I asked "I missed lunch and you see nothing wrong there?" he laughed.

"Oh Rose." he said. "if I were Strigoi you would have ripped my head off already for keeping you off food."

"Not just food Comrade. Lunch means I missed Breakfast. And Breakfast means I missed donutses!"

At the time Dimitri was on my bed rolling. I went I sat next to him. He composed himself and hugged me from behind.

"Don't worry I have some confections if you need them that much." Dimitri said and I mentally kicked myself for not thinking it first. I turned and gave him a full smile and a kiss. "There is this thing though..." he said. "I need something in return." he raised an eyebrow and I smiled seductively. He leaned to me and he kissed my lips passionately. "you've go to the rest of the classes." he whispered against my lips.

I punched him playfully on his shoulder and made my way to the shower. I took a really quick one and walked back in the room to put on some clothes. I opted for low-cut jeans and a simple 's academy t-shirt. My snickers were next to the door so I bended to take them giving Dimitri who was at my bed watching the whole time a really good view of my ass. I heard him growl playfully and when I realized he wouldn't make a move I walked next to him to put on the shoes. I usually put them without unfastening the lases but right now I wanted to give Dimitri a good reason to change his mind about the deal we made about the donutses.

"Roza" he growled in my ear. I shivered down my spine and I found myself aroused by his proximity.

"Yes Dimitri?" I asked innocently crooking my head slightly so I could see him and at the same time exposing my neck at him.

His hand caressed the exposed skin on my lower back and send electric currents through me. He was smiling at me again. His other hand took the shoe from mine and through it on the floor. I mentally did a happy dance as Dimitri brought his lips on mine. I started to take off his t-shirt but his hands were quicker than mine. He through his shirt on the floor as well and then moved to take off mine. As his hands collaborated with each other for the task my mind blackened.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked but I was not able to answer as I got sucked in Lissa's head.

Apparently she and Christian shared the same idea we had about today's schedule and they were on it as well. I tried to get out of there before I see something that would scar me for the rest of my life. He was touching me, kissing me deeply and his hand moved to my...NOOOOO...that was not me that was Lissa and Christian was...oh my...he is hot...that's it a little to the right...mmmm...yep that's the spot... "Oh yes" Lissa yelled and Christian smiled down at her. That can't be happening. I finally pulled myself out of her head but the terror of seeing THAT was overwhelming. Dimitri was staring at me shocked. His hands were on my shoulders gripping me tight. I shook my head to clear it free from the damaging images it occupied.

"Roza are you ok?" Dimitri's voice came out husky and shaken. I nodded and took a deep breath. "What happened?" he asked shaken.

"I got sucked into a love scene" even as I said it a shiver a lot different that the one Dimitri makes me feel passed through me. A question mark was written on Dimitri's forehead so I explained. "Lissa and Christian were having sex. I got sucked in right then. I had my walls down and Lissa's mind was overwhelmed by the love making so yeah..." I through my hands in the air.

Dimitri silently took it all in. He then nodded and sat on the edge of the bed pulling me on his lap. He started kissing me with such a passionately way that I forgot my earlier encounter with Lissa and Christian. Not really. I awkwardly pushed Dimitri away and gave him a little smile.

"How about we go get those donutses?" I said and in cue my stomach growled.

Dimitri smiled and kissed my forehead.

"How did I managed to keep you apart from them for this long is beyond me." he said softly biting on my ear.

I shivered again. Oh that man. He stood up with me still in his arms and put me down slowly. When I reached the floor he took my chin in his hand and crooked my face so he could place a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled at him and he gave a full smile of his rare ones. I quickly put on my snickers and we headed to the cafeteria. Dimitri told me to sit on a table as he got in to bring me some donutses.

"Hathaway!" a voice I knew to belong to none other than my worst teachers ever -Stan Alto- yelled at me.

I gave him a wicked smile and nodded before a say with my Rose Mazur-ehm Hathaway- style. "The one and only" I could see he was pissed off but I couldn't help it. "What have I done now?" I asked not really interested in the answer.

"Missed class?" he screamed at my face. He was so red that he looked a lot like a ripe tomato or something. "And now you're here hanging around the cafeteria like there's nothing wrong with it." he glared at me. "Do you have an explanation about this?" he asked coming closer threateningly.

"Yeah" I answered simply just to piss him off more.

How I would love to tell him have I have been doing last night that kept me up till late. He was waiting for my explanation still when Dimitri came with a tray full of donutses in his hands. He took a second to evaluate the situation and then came closer.

"Guardian Alto" he saluted. "What seems to be the problem here?" he asked Stan looking at me.

"Guardian Belikov" he nodded to Dimitri "I was just questioning Miss Hathaway here why is it that she missed my class and why is it that she's still here instead of being into her other classes." he glared at me again and I fought back the urge to punch him in the face. I even fought back the urge to stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well it's my fault really." Dimitri said startling me. "I kept Rose up last night questioning her about the incident and then I was making sure she didn't have any wounds that needed to be taken care off. I was the one that kept her off her classes today as we had to plan our road trip to her Qualifiers." that left me with a mouth hanging open. I quickly composed myself and turned to Stan.

"I tried to explain but you wouldn't' let me!" Stan glared at me. I swear that man has only this face around me. The glaring one!

"Fine" he spat out to Dimitri. "When do you go?" he asked Dimitri a little nicer than before.

"Tomorrow" he said and then added. "She'll be away for a week seeing as we're traveling to Russia" a smile came to my face but I quickly erased it so I won't give Stan something to ponder on. Stan nodded and then let us be.

"I thought he'll never leave." I murmured to Dimitri as Stan was walking away staring warily at him and then I turned smiling at Dimitri. "We are going to Russia?" I asked him fighting the urge to kiss him.

"Yes" he said smiling and I could see happiness in his eyes. "You'll take your Qualifiers in Novosibirsk and then if you like we can go visit my family in Baia." he said looking into my eyes. I smiled and I wanted so bad to jump to his arms now and there but I didn't.

"I would love to." I told him and gulped down the fist of the four donutses.

**so Rose is going to Russia to meet Dimka's does that sounds to you? did you know that it's a two day trip to Russia from Missoula? i didn't! probably they'll get the jet..should the gang tag along? _REVIEW!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**"We are going to Russia?" I asked him fighting the urge to kiss him. **

**"Yes" he said smiling and I could see happiness in his eyes. "You'll take your Qualifiers in Novosibirsk and then if you like we can go visit my family in Baia." he said looking into my eyes. I smiled and I wanted so bad to jump to his arms now and there but I didn't. **

**"I would love to." I told him and gulped down the fist of the four donutses.**

"Does that mean that I am excused for the next classes now?" I asked Dimitri once I finished off my last donuts.

He eyed me amused and then crossed his arms and gave me a very serious expression. I know that look. That look means that I won't get any sleep on my bed cause I'll have to make my suitcase all night -well human day.

"Excused by yours truly Dimitri Belikov." he said finally and he burst into a thick and rich laugh. I punched him lightly in his right arm and laughed along for a while.

"Look at this" I told him when we stopped. "tomorrow we set off to see your family and you already seem more relaxed than ever." he smiled at that.

"I haven't see them in a while. I missed mama's cooking and little Paul. He must be 5 by now." his eyes wondered around and then he found my face again. "I'm glad you're going to meet them." I gave him my million vat smile and stood.

"I'm going to start packing." I announced. He raised an eyebrow at me making me jealous I couldn't and then crossed his arms.

"Do you even know what to pack?" he asked eyebrow still raised.

"Of course I do. Isn't Siberia like super cold?" I asked and Dimitri started to laugh but faked a cough instead.

"Roza this time around Siberia is bearable enough." he hided another laugh and then continued. "i think you'll be alright with a heavy jacket. As for the plane ride, wear something comfy cause it's a long way trip." a smirk played along his lips but I couldn't get it.

I texted Lissa the news and then started to pack my stuff. I decided to take two jackets with the heavier being left out of my bag for the landing and the other one hidden underneath my other clothes. I opted for my long sleeved thin shirts and some sweaters. I took two pairs of jeans and a dress just in case. I know that I will be there on "business" but I couldn't help it. I also packed my black high heels cause I would wear my sneakers on the road.

I had just finished packing when a knock on the door startle me. It was late for Morois so who could it be? It turned out to be a very tired Lissa.

"I came to bring you this." she said and handed me a package.

I looked at her questioning but she just shook her head and prompted me on opening it. It was a camera.

"Christian thought it would be nice to have memories from your trip." she said smiling "oh and also said to me to wink at you upon saying this." so she did. I laughed and hugged her.

"Thanks." I kissed her cheek. "So where is Sparky?" I asked her as we sat on my bed.

"He will be.." another knock stopped her. "right here" she finished.

I opened the door and true enough Christian stood there with a bag on his hands. He gave me the bag and hugged me.

"Promise you'll share with Belikov or I'll take them back." he threatened and I opened the bag only to discover it was filled with mini donutses.

"I can't promise that Fireball!" he hugged me again and whispered in my ear.

"I'll miss you Rosie" and kissed my forehead.

"I'll miss you too Chris." and I would have. He was my best friend after all. I turned to Lissa. "I'll miss you too Blondie." she smiled and came for a group hug.

"We should go and let you rest." Lissa said mostly to Christian who was lying on my bed.

"It's ok I'll sleep on the plane." I said shrugging it off.

"I wasn't talking about sleep Rose." Lissa said "you'll have plenty time to sleep on the plane. I don't know how you'll manage not stretching for two days." wait what?

"What?" I asked with my eyes popping from the sockets. "Isn't it like 10 hours max?" I asked again not believing in my ears.

"Oh" she just said. "you really don't know?" she asked and when she saw I was not answering she explained. "It's a two day flight! Normally you would stop for 7 hours but since you're going with a private jet and with three pilots I guess you'll flight straight there non stop." she looked worried and I clearly wasn't the happiest person right now.

"That son of a..." I stopped. "That's why he had that smirk. Oh I will punch that smirk out off him I tell you!" I was totally talking to myself when a loud boom stopped me.

I turned to look what had happened and saw Christian down on the floor apparently shocked and scared. He fell off my bed. I was laughing and Lissa soon enough joined me. I took the camera and took a picture of his confused face on the floor. Lissa went to help him up and they were gone.

"Have a nice flight" Lissa said and I swear she smirked too.

I took opened up my laptop and logged in. someone had added me and send me a private message too. I read it and it was from Dimitri.

_It's me. Dimitri. Add me._

I added him and saw he was logged in too.

**Chicka_Roza:** hey

**G.D.B.**: hey

**Chicka_Roza**: really? gdb? can't you be more obvious?

**G.D.B.:** really.

i thought you would be sleeping

**Chicka_Roza:** about that..

TWO FREAKING DAYS?

**G.B.D.:** i thought you'd react like that

not my fault really Roza

**Chicka_Roza**: -.-

and what are we supposed to do two days?

TWO DAYS DIMITRI

**G.D.B.:** I KNOW ROZA

**Chicka_Roza: **...

when do we leave?

Chris and Liss gave me a camera

we can take a picture together maybe

I waited for him to reply with a no or something but he surprised me.

**G.D.B.**: as many as you like Roza

as long as they stay away from public's eye that is

**Chicka_Roza:** of course Dimitri

*rolling eyes *

**G.D.B.:** i will have you all to myself for one week

**Chicka_Roza**: can't wait Comrade ;)

**G.D.B.:** be down in 15'

love you

_G.D.B. just logged out_

He said he loves me. On a freaking chat-room and then he logged out! Oh I swear that man drives me crazy. Did he said 15'? shit! I changed into casual trousers and a simple t-shirt. I took the thick jacket along and my suitcase. I put on some light make up and my favorite lip gloss. I was ready. I all but ran down the stairs and as I was about to storm out of the door I came face to face -well face to chest actually- with Dimitri. I gave him an apologizing smile and he shook his head.

"Only a minute late" he commented nodding in approval. I stuck my tongue to him and gave him my suitcase. He eyed it suspiciously. "Did you forget something?" he asked eying me. I looked at the suitcase and did a re check in my head. I think I did too long because Dimitri coughed and crooked his head to the side. I furrowed my brows. How can he be be sure that I have forgotten something. "Your shoes" he pointed to my feet.

I looked down and my eyes widened. I was barefoot. Shit and shit! I gave him a smile before I storm again to my room. This time I did a re check while I was still in my room and added my toothbrush in the things I had forgotten and the bag of donutses Christian gave me. I know I suck at packing! I quickly went downstairs and hurried in the SUV that was waiting with Dimitri on the driver's seat. I tried to hide the toothbrush but he saw it and laughed.

"What?" I asked offended "it's not like I can't get another one in Russia or is it that you Russian don't clean your teeth?" I told him crossing my arms under my chest.

"How on earth am I going to survive this trip?" he muttered mostly to himself shaking his head while smiling.

I did not comment on that but I rested my head back and closed my eyes.

"Roza" Dimitri whispered some time later. I must have doze off for a while because we were on the airport already.

"Oh..." I opened my eyes and tried to focus. "I slept" it was more of a fact but Dimitri nodded.

"About an hour and half" he said proving me right.

He took our bags in the academy's jet and we got on board. Dimitri and I were the only passengers on board so we made ourselves comfortable. I took two seats and tried to get some sleep.

"Rose" Dimitri's voice woke me up again. I admit it. I like being woken up by his voice. "we are good to go." I got up and fastened my seat belt.

As soon as we were officially on air and our pilot announced we were good to unfastened them I slept. I woke a few hours later and tried to make my eyes focus. From the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri sleeping soundlessly on a sitting position. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and went to sit next to him. He was so calm and the absence of his Guardian mask made it all better. Not that I have seen this mask lately but I was a nice change on him. He seemed almost venerable. His head dropped to my shoulder and I moved to make him more comfortable.

"Roza" he mumbled in his sleep like he could sense me next to him.

"I'm here" I whispered to his ear and kissed his cheek.

He stirred a little and then he slowly opened his eyes. They landed on me instantly. He smiled at me and raised his face to mine so he could kiss me. I kissed him back and smiled. It was a nice change to be alone with him with no fear of someone discovering us.

"Do they know?" I asked Dimitri sometime later.

"I think they will figure it out" he said knowing well I was talking about his family. I looked out of the window and he took my hand in his. "It's alright Roza. I swear they will love you as much as I do" I smiled to that and gave him a lingering kiss.

"I love you too" I said to his lips and then went to bring the donutses.

I offered Dimitri some and he ate along me.

I didn't understand how time passed by but it was already time to sleep. Dimitri and I kept talking about stupid things really and we didn't even mention my upcoming Qualifiers so I brought them up.

"How does this work?" I asked him.

"Well I really don't know." he answered sincerely "we usually have the Qualifiers on the academy but since you weren't on the academy at the time you need to take them wherever the Guardian in charge tells you." he explained.

"Yeah but what will I do?" I asked again "will he make me spar with him or with another novice or even you or will he make me answer questions about guardian history and theory and..." Dimitri put an end to my verbal diarrhea by putting his hand on my mouth.

"Rose it's going to be alright I promise" he said and kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep. We land in a couple of hours." I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder to relax.

Sleep took me some time later and I woke up to Dimitri's voice once again.

"Roza we are here" he said and showed me out of the window.

I smiled and fastened my seat belt getting ready to land.

Russia here I come!

that's it for now guys..hope you like it...i'll try to ud once a month at least...next chapter is the qualifiers and meeting the belikovs!** R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey guys i'm so sorry for not updating..i had some personal problems and combined with work and college i kinda lost track of time. hope you like this chapter. don't know when i'll be able to update again but i hope that won't take long! take care =)**

**S. ****_**_

Russia here I come!

When we got off the plane, Dimitri and I wondered around the streets of Novosibirsk. I had put on my heavy jacket and had a scarf Dimitri had given me pulled so tightly around my neck that I couldn't breathe. Not that I could breathe easier without it. The air was freezing and I couldn't feel my hands. Dimitri finally took a pity on me and stopped a taxi. The taxi driver spoke quickly with Dimitri and they put our bags in the trunk. I couldn't get much of what they were saying but I think they talked about me cause Dimitri side glanced at me as they were laughing. He put an arm around me and I snuggled closer to get warm. About an hour later we stopped in front of a small house.

"Stay safe" called the taxi driver in heavy Russian accent eying the place and drove off.

"Where are we?" I asked Dimitri putting my hands in my pockets to keep them warm.

"You need to take your Qualifiers first" he said "I thought we established that on the plane."

"What, now?" I asked taken aback. I was still tired from the flight, no need to mention the jet lag, and I still had no idea of how I was gonna get qualified to begin with.

"Yes" he answered. "You won't always be in perfect shape to fight or think but you should." He gave me a reassuring smile. "Everything is going to be ok." he said and knocked on the door.

A middle aged Guardian opened slightly the door holding a stake at his hand.

"Guardian Dimitri Belikov and Novice Rosemarie Hathaway" Dimitri said formally and I nodded my head to the Guardian. He nodded too and then after inspecting the surroundings he let us in.

"Please make yourselves comfortable." the Guardian said showing us to the couch and as much as I wanted to do just that something told me that the test had began.

I looked around me taking in my current position and trying to find a catch somewhere. Soon enough I spotted a move to my right and had about a second to drop my bag and defend myself from the blow. Thank God I hadn't go for the couch. I took a defensive stance opposed my opponent and discover that it was a she attacking me. The female Guardian aimed a kick at my ribs but I was quick to avoid it and landed a blow to her side. She backed a little giving me an opening to her heart but I didn't have a stake with me. I cursed myself for my idiocy and tried to find something that would help me stale her were she a Strigoi. I found a wooden chair on my right and made a move to get it. She caught my move and was quick to stop me. We sparred for five minutes before I had the opportunity to kick her hard on the stomach earning me a good head start. I grabbed the chair and through it on the wall hoping it would break from the impact which it did. I took a leg with a pointing edge and landed myself at the Strigoi- I mean Guardian- with it. She managed to avoid me for another five minutes until I saw an opening. I tried to stake her but she circled around and I missed the spot. I remembered how Max and Tom had show me to take advantage on a situation like this by breaking the turn. I kicked her in the back and she fell face down to the floor. I got on top of her and "staked" her. I knew that wouldn't kill her if she was a Strigoi but I hoped that it would get me pass my Qualifiers. I felt her stop moving underneath me and relaxed. I took a deep breath and collapsed next to her. She was breathing hard but I was feeling ok if you excluded the parts of my body that she had kicked. She gave me a smile and I helped her up. I felt a hand on my shoulder and being tensed and all, awaiting for another attack I took it and brought it behind the persons back.

"You passed" the person said. Only then did I notices that he was the Guardian that let us in. I released him and took a step back.

"Sorry" I said giving him a small smile.

"It was my fault really" he said massaging his arm. He turned to Dimitri and nodded. "You've done well Guardian Belikov. You must be proud." I felt my face turning red as Dimitri's eyes fell on me.

"Of course I am." Dimitri said and I felt the need to fug him but I resist it.

"Thank you" I said smiling back.

"I never though that a Novice would manage to defeat Jean but Dimitri said to give you a chance and so I did." he turned to Dimitri again "and in a less than a half hour" Dimitri seemed proud of me even though he had his Guardian mask in place.

"I never thought it too" Guardian Jean said "but I'm proud that it was from a novice like you Miss Hathaway." I smiled at her and I knew my cheeks were bright red by now.

"Thank you Guardian Jean and Guardian..." I didn't know his name. Shit! All this time in the plane I hadn't thought of asking. Stupid!

"Morozov. Guardian Morozov." he said and I looked to the broken chair.

"Sorry about the chair but I didn't have my practice stake on me" I glanced at Dimitri. He raised his hands in protest smiling leaving the Guardian mask fall off his face.

"I wasn't aloud to to help Rose" he said looking proud as hell that I managed to get over the test without his help. "You did great."

"That you did" Morozov said. "Don't worry about the chair. I remember Dimitri breaking a vase to defend himself in his Qualifiers." Dimitri smiled at the memory and rubbed his nape in a shy way.

"I did ask if it was valuable first" he said uncomfortable.

"And that earned you a kick in the guts as I recall." Morozov said smirking. Awww...poor Dimitri. My antisocial God feeling shame for breaking a vase.

"Wait you were Dimitri's mentor?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Dimitri was one of my best students." he said proudly. "I'm happy to see he found himself one as well." I could see Dimitri smiling.

"Thank you Alek" he said to his old mentor.

"Thank you Guardian Morozov" I told him "it means a lot to me to hear you say that"

"Please sit. I swear no more sneak attacks." Jean told us. Dimitri and I sat next to each other leaving enough space so we wouldn't be suspicious.

"So..Rosemarie. You are Janine's daughter right?" I must have made a face to my mother's name cause he was quick to add a sorry.

"It's ok" I told him "we don't get along that well." he nodded.

"I was told you were home schooled and I just thought that Janine had you staying with her and the Szelzky family she guards." I shook negatively my head.

"I was actually staying with my father." he rose an eyebrow at that. Why the hell everybody seems to be able to do that but me? "Ibrahim Mazur" his eyes widened. It wasn't just that I was staying with my Moroi father it was also a Royal Moroi.

"Abe Mazur is your father?" he asked shocked. "Then there's no question where you got your talent from. Both Abe and Janine are great fighters, each one with their element."

"You know Abe?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"I was Prince Ibrahim Mazur's first Guardian." it was my turn now to be socked. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were born but I was there when your parents met." he paused thinking. "Of course ,as you know well, a Royal has two or more Guardians. It was a great deal to have a Prince as your charge and along with his other Guardian, Serhan Yavas, we started off to Turkey. It was there we discovered he wasn't like any Royal Moroi we knew." I smiled at that. I knew my baba was weird. "There he saw Janine. A petit thing guarding another Royal. He wanted her and he tried hard to get her. Me and Serhan bet against your father. We knew Janine by reputation and we were pretty sure she wouldn't give in."

"Turns out she did." I cut in showing me.

"Yes." he said. "You can't imagine the grin on his face when she finally did. They spend some time together and then she was gone and Abe was a mess." he stopped. "Sorry. I'm out of line." he stood and went to the kitchen.

When he returned he gave me a photo album. I opened it and saw our mansion in Turkey. That made me smile. I remember playing around the vast garden and running up and down the stairs making Pavel crazy. The other photo showed a younger version of Abe and Guardian Morozov with another man that I supposed was Guardian Yavas. They looked happy and relaxed. Next pages held some photos with the tree of them sharing a hookah and in a bar drinking and dancing and...oh...there was a photo of Janine in her Guardian outfit that seemed to be taken without her knowledge. She was looking to her left and she looked so guarded. Her short red hair glowing in the late afternoon sun and her skin white as ever. She was beautiful. Next photo was one of Janine and Abe talking. Well Abe looks a little pissed and Janine kind of happy. The photos went on and on and finally a photo of an airport and of Janine and Abe kissing goodbye.

"We returned to Court a few days after." Morozov said. "We herd Janine had left the Court to go see her mother but we had no news of her." he gave me a sad smile. "Abe was furious. He kept calling her and leaving her messages and searching but there was no sign of her." he looked at me. "There was an attack and Serhan was killed. I was wounded badly on my kneecap and they said it was better that Abe gets a new pair of Guardians but he denied. You see we had grew to be good friends. I managed to persuade him to take other Guardians and he did. I helped him pick them up. Pavel is a great guy, though I'm sure if he tries to attack you, you will knock him down." I said a thank you and looked through the other photos.

Morozov had stayed with my dad at Court for another 2 years as he photos inclined. Then the photos stopped suddenly. He gave me one he was holding. I took the picture and I nearly dropped it. It was me and Janine. The day I was born I guess..I had never seen a photo of me as a baby. Dimitri who stood silent all this time took a look.

"This was send to us a year after we lost Janine's tracks. Abe took a plane and came to see you. I couldn't come but when he returned he had more pictures of you and him and I got to know you." I had seen those pictures. They were on Abe's desk and walls and photo albums but I didn't know Janine had a photo of me. "I was send here to teach novices since I couldn't guard anymore and Abe was alone. Two years later he send me a bunch of pictures with you growing up in Turkey. I was happy to see that though it saddened me that I wouldn't get to know you. One day he just stopped. I guess he didn't have the time."

I went and gave him a hug. I was becoming soft. I was hugging a Guardian what would he think about me. Rose Mazur Hathaway the marshmallow Strigoi hunter. He hugged me back and squeezed me.

"I wish you were there" I told him sincerely. I love Pavel but I can't help but imagine Abe as happy as I saw him in those photos. I went back to my seat and gave him the album.

Dimitri stood and offered his hand to Morozov. "I think it's time to go" he said. "We still have a long road but I'm glad I got to see you again." Morozov pulled him to a tight man hug.

"Take care of her Dimitri." he said and Dimitri smiled.

"I swear I will but as you can see she does well on her own." Morozov agreed and gave me a hug too.

"Tell Abe I said hi and if you see Janine let her tell you her story" he told me and I agreed to do just that.

Guardian Jean pulled me to a hug as well. "Take care Rosemarie" she said and I wasn't even bothered by the sound of my whole name.


	15. Chapter 15

**ok i know i am horrible person and all but guys i really have no free time. even weekends i work through all day..i had the afternoon off so i present you the next chapter of my story..Rose meets the Belikovs! read and review please..i hope to have some time off for x-mas so i can write. i hope you enjoy!**

**S.**

_Guardian Jean pulled me to a hug as well. "Take care Rosemarie" she said and I wasn't even bothered by the sound of my whole name..._

Dimitri loaded our bags in yet another taxi and told the driver our destination. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm so proud of you" he said to me. "You were great Roza. To tell you the truth I didn't really think you'd realize the ambush but you did and you looked magnificent! You had that fearless look on your face that made me wanna..." he side glanced at the driver and stopped. He told him something in Russian and turned his eyes on me. "I just needed you to know how much I love you."

"I love you too Comrade." I told him and kissed his lips.

We reached the Belikov house around 20.00 p.m. Dimitri told me they didn't know we would visit which made me even more nervous than before. He payed the driver and we got our bags. Dimitri chose to knock instead of barging in. I must have looked nervous cause he took my hand and bringing it to his lips he said "everything's going to be alright." and kissed my knuckles. A woman opened the door and paused shocked.

"Dimka!" she screamed after the shock passed and threw herself to his arms.

"Hello mama" he said and then a monsoon of Russian invaded the conversation.

I heard my name and the woman looked at me with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Roza" she told me and gave me a hug.

"Rose this is Olena, my mother" Dimitri introduced me.

"It's nice to meet you too " I told her.

"Oh please, call me Olena."

"Olena" I said and glanced around "this place is gorgeous."

"Well thank you dear. But you must be freezing please do come in."

She showed us in and before we could really enter a girls scream deafened us. I took an defensive pose but soon realized that it was one of Dimitri's sisters. A girl around my age ran down the stares screaming Russian and jumped in Dimitri's arms. It was weird seeing Dimitri being so open to anyone else but me. Weird and cute. She must be Victoria, his younger sister. She looked at me and gave me a hug.

"Nice to meet you Roza" she said with a thick Russian accent.

"You must be Victoria" I said and hit jack pot cause she nodded and said something to Dimitri. Dimitri smiled and kinda blushed. Well that was new. My Russian God blushes.

"Uncle Dimka!" the voice of 5 year old Paul broke through the conversation between Dimitri and Victoria. Dimitri looked thankful for the interruption and was quick to turn his attention to little Paul.

"Paul. Look how big you got!" dimitri told him "How old are you? Like 10?" he asked joking and Paul laughed.

"No silly, I'm still like 5" he said and then noticed me. "Who's she Uncle? She is pretty." I suppose I wasn't really meant to hear that so I turned my attention somewhere else trying to hide my smile.

"Yeah she is" I heard Dimitri saying and felt a hand on mine. It was Victoria.

"Come" she said showing me to the living room. There was sitting another dhampir. "This is Karolina" Victoria said and I noticed that she was pregnant. Karolina smiled and tried to stand but the belly was too big.

"I meant to come and say hi but mama went upstairs before helping me up." she explained so I went to her.

"I'm Rose" I told her holding my hand out to her. She took it and I helped her stand.

"Nice to meet you. So where is my little brother?" she asked looking behind me.

"I'm here" Dimitri said and carefully hugged Karolina.

"I missed you Dimka" she said aloud and then whispered something to his ear. I felt a tag on my trouser and looked down. Little Paul was there looking shyly at me.

"Would you like to play with me Roza?" he asked and honestly how could I ever say no to that? Paul was like a small version of Dimitri.

"Of course I will Paul" I told him and he eagerly grabbed my hand and showed me the way.

"I don't know how much time it passed but Paul and I played along until the door opened and another young woman entered.

"Hi" the woman who must be Sonya said to me and eyed Paul suspiciously.

"_Тётя_ (it is pronounced** tyo-tya** and it means aunt)!" Paul screamed and hugged her. "This is Roza my new friend and Uncle Dimka is here too" Sonya smiled and offered me her hand.

"I'm Sonya" she said trying to stiff a yawn. "I'm sorry. I just got back from work."

"It's ok. I'm Rose. I'm a little tired myself." Paul reclaimed my hand again and guided me to the living room where Karolina talked with Victoria.

Sonya exchanged hellos with her sisters and I caught Dimitri's name in a question. Victoria opened her mouth to reply but then she noticed me and stopped.

"You don't speak Russian, do you?" she asked and I shook my head no. All of them muttered "sorry" together like it was orchestrated. "Dimka's in the kitchen with Mama." Victoria told me, "Come. I'll show you your room." she stood and lead em upstairs. "It's not big but Dimitri said said it'll do." she said opening a door. I had a bed, a bookcase with some books and a window covered with a light curtain. Victoria parted the curtain and opened the window allowing the freezing air to come through. It was Dimitri's old room. When Paul was born I took it so he could have his own next to Karols." I stood there staring at the room. Little Dimitri used to sleep here. My Dimitri used to sleep here. It looked like the room he had back in the academy. Stripped walls, a bed and a small bookcase. I smiled at the thought. "So you and Dimitri huh?" Victoria said raising one eyebrow. Really now? Am I the only one in the whole planet that can't do that? Ok so I was preoccupied with the statement to be annoyed by the eyebrow thing but still.

"What?" I asked too quick that even a stupid person would know.

"I knew it!" Victoria exclaimed doing a happy dance.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing innocent though I was sure it wouldn't help me.

"Oh don't bullshit me Roza. Dimka tried that already." she said laying in my bed. I sat next to her looking at my hands.

"Ok." I told her "you caught us. I love your brother like no one else in this world and if you think you can stop me then you guessed wrong." I said glaring her.

"Wow, wow easy there" Victoria said raising from the bed holding her hands up. "Roza I'm not judging you. I'm happy for you" she said with a smile. I relaxed a little and let a breath I was holding.

"Sorry" I muttered. "I really feel stupid right now. But Dimitri is mentor and I'm still his student and well we are both Guardians" she nodded agreeing with what I said.

"I know and that's why I'm happy about you two" she smiled "Roza I haven't seen my brother in ages and even then he never looked so happy like he did with you by his side." she pause and lowered her voice "I bet mama knows too." she added with a smirk. I made a face and she hugged me. "Don't worry. No one here will judge you. We all want what's best for Dimitri and apparently you are!"

"That's true" Dimitri's voice startled me and felt my cheeks turning red. "Victoria why don't you give us a minute. Tell mama we'll be right down." Victoria nodded wiggling her eyebrows and closed the door.

I buried my face in my hands and waited for the wrath of God to fall upon me.

"Roza look at me" he whispered in tender voice. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Victoria knows." I said in a small voice.

"So?" he asked amused.

"So..." I stopped. Amused? I glanced at his beautiful face and surely enough he was smirking. "You're not mad." I was not a question but still he answered.

"No. Why would I?" he asked back.

"Because we just witnessed how easy it's for people to understand we are together! That's why." I said keeping my voice as quiet as I could and thinking back to the academy. How many do they know?

"Roza" he said taking my face in his palms. "I promise it's ok. They won't tell on us." I nodded and smiled at him. "I love you" he said.

"I love you too." I said and kissed his lips. Then the door opened and little Paul's voice came through it.

"Uncle Dimka, Babuska says to come down" Paul said and looked curiously at us. "Can I go on a date with you?" he asked me and I smiled looking at Dimitri. He raised an eyebrow at me amused.

"Sure Paul" I told him and he ran tot he stairs yelling.

"She said yes" Dimitri kissed my forehead and took my hand to help me up.

"Who knew I would lose you to a toddler." he said pretending to be annoyed.

"You won't lose me to anyone" I promised and we went downstairs to the kitchen.

As we entered I noticed an old lady that must be Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother. She nodded to me and then turned back to her plate.

"Don't mind her" Dimitri whispered in my ear "she is not as bad as she seems."

I smiled at that remembering the time he told me how it was because of Yeva he wanted to be a real Guardian so he would not be scared of her. We sat next to each other and I couldn't help but notice their stares every once in a while. I could feel holes burning on my skin exactly where their gazes fell so I acted the only way I could. In my Rose Mazur-well Hathaway- way. I kissed Dimitri full on his lips. It was a quick kiss and I know it got Dimitri by surprise.

"Ok now?" I asked a little annoyed. "Yes we are together" Dimitri took my hand on his and kissed my temple.

"She does have a temper!" Yeva muttered and continued his her meal.

"Mama" Olena warned her. "Roza we are sorry" she said to me "we are just happy for you and Dimitri. We didn't want to intrude." she smiled apologetically.

"Mama it's ok"Dimitri said "it's just that we got used to hide and now that we are free to show our feelings we don't know if everyone else will accept it." he explained.

"And it's not helping that I lack sleep" I added "I'm sorry but I'm so tired of everyone judging us and keep thinking we are wrong."

"It's ok Roza" Olena said "It's our fault really"

"No it's..."

"Wow" Victoria yelled "we get it! You are sorry, mama's sorry, Yeva's not but can we now eat please?" she desperately pleaded.

We ate the rest of our food in silence though I sometimes would feel somebody staring at me. When we finished I offered to do the dishes but Olena said I should get some sleep. I swear I heard Yeva saying something about how I needed sleep but I let it drop. Once I entered the room I realized Olena knew about us the moment we entered.

"I'm such a jerk!" I told Dimitri burring my face in the pillow. "I thought that they...ugh!"

Dimitri put his arm around me and held me close. "It's fine Rose" he whispered. "I was jumpy too" he said. "I reacted badly when mama told me you seemed really nice and she got it. And I guess that's what happened with Victoria"

"Yeah" I murmured "but I can start fresh tomorrow"

"Yes that we can do but right now you need sleep."


	16. Chapter 16

**"****Yeah" I murmured "but I can start fresh tomorrow"**

**"****Yes that we can do but right now you need sleep."**

I agreed and started taking off my clothes aware of Dimitri's eyes on me. He just took his shirt and trousers off staying only with his boxers on. I guess growing up in Siberia taught him how to deal with freaking cold. I put on a pair of boxers I owned and a loose t-shirt. Dimitri went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and I put on some fluffy sleepers waiting for my turn. When he returned he gave me a quick kiss and I headed to the bathroom.

"Wait,wait!" Paul's voice came through the hallway as I was about to open the bathroom door. "I need to pee" he said pleading. I smiled and made way for him. "Thanks" he said and ran in.

I was smiling and without realizing it I found myself touching my tummy envisioning a little Dimitri running around me calling me mama.

"Ppssst" someone did making me jump and take a defensive pose.

"Yes?" I asked relaxing my pose as I made sure I was safe. My eyes set on Yeva leaning against the wall.

"Come" she said and lead me to the kitchen. There stood Olena making tea. I smiled and took a seat. She placed a cup of tea in frond of me.

"Drink it, it will warm you up and help you sleep." Olena said and I smiled thanking her. I took a sip, let it warm me up inside and felt thankful to the creepy lady to my left.

"I've been waiting for you to come" Yeva said confirming the creepy comment. _Come where, to the bathroom?_ "I told you she would come." she said looking Olena with knowing eyes. Olena shook her head.

"Mama you're talking crazy" she said to Yeva and then Yeva with a calm face replied in Russian and they continue arguing about it in a language that I really couldn't get.

They kept going for about 5 minutes until Dimitri came downstairs.

"Rose I was worried" he said giving me a hug. "Paul told me he took your turn and when he came out you weren't there." he smiled a little "he was more scared than me really. He came knocking, well not knocking really, running is the right word, and then started saying something about Strigoi kidnapping his date." that made me laugh.

"Poor thing" I said a little guilty but with a smile on looking upstairs. "I should go check on him" I told them and stood up. "Ermm...I can come back down if you want" I told Olena and Yeva.

"No need dear. We just wanted to make sure you were comfortable." Olena said giving me a hug and Yeva muttered something in Russian that even Dimitri seemed to not fully understand but gained a glare from Olena.

Dimitri came with me upstairs pointing Paul's room. The light was still on and the little guy was scared as hell. As I entered Paul ran into my open arms and hided his face in my shoulder, well hair.

"Roza" he whispered letting a really long breath and after that I lost him. A hurricane of Russian drown me and I was thankful for Dimitri's presence there.

"He says he thought he lost you and he wanted to tell you that if you don't want to date him you should date me" Dimitri said with a smile to me and Paul's head snapped right up glaring him.

"Hey! I never said that!" he told Dimitri "I only said that we could go on a date wherever you like" he glared Dimitri again "I think uncle Dimka likes you Roza" he murmured to my ear so Dimitri couldn't hear him- though he did.

"Paul let me tell you a secret" I whispered back but I let Dimitri hear "I like your uncle too" he gasped a little and then I added "but I'll go on a date with you" he kissed my cheek and nodded his head.

"It's because of the age thing right?" he asked and I burst in laughter. Dimitri joined me but when I looked at Paul I saw he was hurt.

"I;m sorry baby but the truth is that I am older than you. It wouldn't work." he nodded his head again.

"Alright then" he said after some thought "you can date uncle Dimka then"

"Only if it's ok with you" Dimitri told him and Paul nodded his head again. "Now it's time to sleep" he took him off my hands and tucked him into his bed. That left me wondering whee Victoria was sleeping. I made a mental note to ask Dimitri later. We said our goodnights and left the room closing the light.

I finally managed to brush my teeth and headed back to Dimitri's room with no stops this time. As I opened the door I made a mental flip deserving first place in any competition seeing Dimitri sprawled on his bed. What that man did to me! I lock the door behind me. Dimitri's eyes caught me and placed the western novel on the floor. Now I had his full attention I pulled my shirt off. I felt a little chill down my spine but I was sure he would warm me up. I saw his eyes widen and put my index finger on my lips. I moved closer and kneed on the bed placing my hands on his chest. I lowered my head letting my hair fall around us like a waterfall and kissed him. He took hold of my nape with his right arm and deepened the kiss. I wanted him so bad I could scream and I could feel he wanted me too. He lifted me pulling off my boxers and placed me on top of him. He kissed my collarbone and the area behind my right ear as I was kissing his left shoulder. The way we moved together seemed to me like a choreography. Like two bodies with one single soul.

"I love you" he whispered as he bite my earlobe.

"I love you too" I managed saying between gasps and heavy breathes. I wanted him now.

I helped him remove my pants and I removed his too. I can't even describe the way I felt seeing him ready for me. He cupped my face and looked deep into my eyes. He said something in Russian and as he realized what he did he corrected himself.

"Try not to moan loud" and before I comprehended what he meant he was in me. We moved together as one. It was a bliss. The way he entered me without warning and the knowledge we were in his mother's house was enough to turn me on. It didn't took long for both of us.

As we finished we lay there looking at each other. I think I doze off cause I when I opened my eyes it was morning and when I say morning I mean morning with a sun. I was covered with a heavy blanket and Dimitri was beside me sleeping. I stood there for a while just looking at him. A knock on the door interrupted me.

"Roza" Victoria's voice came from the locked door. I felt Dimitri stirring beside me and the tempting thought of letting her knocking crossed my mind. That was until my stomach started to protest to me so I dressed and opened the door. "It's breakfast time!" she announced happily.

"Good morning to you too" I said yawning. I tried to check Lissa through the bond but she was sleeping. I made a mental note to call her in the morning-well night here!

"Ermm is Dimka still sleeping?" she asked turning a little red.

"I think so" I told her picking through the door. Sure enough my Russian God was sound asleep.

"Is he dressed?" she asked blushing even more.

I think I turned red myself but I answered in a Mazur-Hathaway way. "Depends on the side you see him" that made her tomato red. "I'm joking. He has his boxers on" she nodded and went through the door. She stopped and pleaded me with her eyes. "What do you need Vicky?" I asked amused.

"I need some clothes but I don't want to get in there. He is my brother. He might seem charming and all that to you but he's gross to me!" that made me laugh hard. Who would have think that my Russian God would seem gross to some people. "Ssssh" she said putting her hand over my mouth. "Please?" she asked again and I entered the room.

I went through her clothes and noticed some very sexy outfits making me wonder. I picked two pair of jeans and some hoodies.

"So who's the lucky guy?" I asked as I handed them to her making her eyes go wide.

"How do you...?" I raised my hand to stop her.

"Girl please...you're insulting me." I gave her a smirk and went to the bathroom leaving her to go change.

After I brushed my teeth I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Young Paul hugged me and yawned a good morning. I kissed his cheek and said my good-mornings to all.

"Good morning Roza" Sonya said taking her purse and moving towards the door.

"Good morning to you too, where are you going?" I asked her yawning.

"Oh, I currently work on a pharmacy" she said smiling. Work. Having no one to guard. Work. "Have a nice day" she waved at us and kissed Olena.

"Is Dimka still asleep?" Olena asked me and I shook my head yes.

"I would be too if.."

"If she weren't hungry" Victoria added coming quickly down the stairs. She playfully hit my shoulder passing making me giggle. It was like I was back in my house teasing Christian.

"Here" Olena said giving me some fresh baked bread. I gladly took it and swallowed some of it down before I remember I was not in my house making me blush.

"Thank you it's delicious" I said trying not to choke. Paul laughed at my stuffed face which made Victoria laugh and Olena and Karolina. I laughed along when I swallowed and that's when his aftershave hit me.

"You're late" I said without turning me head to meet his eyes.

"For what?" a puzzled yawning came from my freshly awaken God.

"Well morning practice off course" I turned and smiled at him. "I only had one slice of bread I swear." I said grinning at his sleepy face.

"Can't it wait till we get back?" another yawn escaped his mouth and Olena kissed her son. "Morning mama"

"Morning baby" she replied.

"Have I gone deaf and my ears been replaced by some others of another realm? Did Dimitri Belikov said no to practice? Really?" Dimitri gave me a near smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you been torturing her with morning practices?" Victoria asked her brother goggling her eyes "why are you with him?" she asked me.

"Dah!" I answered "he is hot!" Dimitri laughed and kissed my cheek leaving Victoria open mouthed and Karolina giggling.

"Do you want to go for a morning practice?" Dimitri asked raising one brow. I smiled and swallowed some of my bread. "Ok then" he said and took the rest of my bread "You go change and I'll get something to eat." he said smiling and eating MY bread.

"Oh I'll get for that!" I told him and went to the room hearing his rich laugh.

**sorry guys i know it's not much but i really didn't get any free time so this is it for now. i'm writing the next chapter as you read this so hopefully i'll have some lines the next time i sit in my pc to write in order to update faster...if i get 10+ reviews saying more than "update" i promise i'll give you a double chapter! read-review and stay safe!**

**-S**


	17. Chapter 17

**"Oh I'll get you for that!" I told him and went to the room hearing his rich laugh.**

Once I finished getting ready I joined Dimitri outside.

"We'll do 2 laps around the house." Dimitri said and I followed his lead.

"What no 50 laps? That's piece of cake. Don't get soft on me Comrade!" I teased and we started the laps.

Our coordination was excellent, he breathed and I exhaled. The laps finished and with a silent agreement we started sparing. Like running, sparring was like a dance. I knew his moves, he knew mine. Same blows, same defenses and attacks. I could hear Paul and Victoria cheering for us and then I finally saw an opening. I made a move and before realizing it I fell on trap. Dimitri had planned the open spot so he could pin me. He moved around me so quick I knew that were I a Strigoi I would be dead. I fell down and rolled to move away from him. Dimitri's eyes widen in surprise. He thought he won. Well I couldn't let him win. We kept sparring for a while until I left an opening for him. He was quick to fall into his own trap. Once he delivered the kick I made the same maneuver he used on me and pinned him down. It wasn't easy to make the kill because he was stronger than me and he fought like hell. Before I knew it I was pinned beneath him, straggling to free myself instead. He was giving an evil smile being so happy with himself so I had to do what a girl should do. I kissed him! I knew it was cheating but I really didn't want to lose. Dimitri was caught by surprise and I turned the tables. I was now on top of him delivering the kill laughing. Only then did I noticed we had a bigger audience. I saw Olena sobbing silently and I took a look at Dimitri. He was fine, no blood or bruises. Dimitri was looking at me too with the same question written on his face. We stood and inspected ourselves then moved closer to Olena. I opened my mouth to asked her what was wrong but then she shut me up by pulling us into a huge hug. I hugged her back still not able to understand what went wrong.

"What is wrong Olena?" I asked her in a small voice.

"Oh Roza you make me so happy" she said sobbing still. I was lost.

"Mama?" Dimitri asked her moving a little to see her face.

"I'm so happy for you" she told him kissing his forehead.

"Come" Yeva said to me or both of us I wasn't really sure.

Olena let us go and nod to me to follow the witchy lady. Dimitri took my hand and we followed Yeva over the hill to another house surrounded by a beautiful garden. As we walked I couldn't help but imagine my life with Dimitri here, with no judgment and no worries about our charges. A woman came to open the door like she sensed us. Yeva didn't look surprised but neither did she. She was a Moroi but something was off about her. I don't think any other Moroi would have come to open the door without a Guardian even in the daylight.

"Please come in" she said eying me and Dimitri curiously. She showed Yeva to an armchair in which she made herself comfortable and us to the couch. She kept looking at us until she blushed and smiled. "I'm sorry." she said smiling again. "I'm Oksana" she introduced herself. "Really sorry for the staring but your bond is so unique. I've never seen adjoining souls before." OK that's the second person telling us about the soul thing.

"Wait!" I stopped her realizing something "you're a spirit user?" she furrowed her eyebrows thinking.

"That's what you call it?" she asked "I guess. I haven't specialized in any other element. I never knew of spirit -as you called it- until I.."

"There you are" a Dhampir came from another door. He sat next to Oksana and closed his eyes. "The bond is so clear though you're not bonded just to Dimitri." he said to me. I was shocked. Not only he saw the bond between Dimitri and me but also the bond I had with Lissa. "Oh I am sorry. I'm Mark, Oksana's husband." another sock coming through.

"Wait!" I raised my hands to stop them all. I felt a little tickle in my brain like a feather brush or something and then it stopped. Mark went to the kitchen and brought me a glass of water. I thanked him and then I knew.

"You are shadow kissed." I told him. "You two are bonded." Oksana nodded. "You said you're married? She is not your charge?" I asked shocked. A Dhampir staying with a Moroi but not guarding it.

"Yes" Oksana answered. "Mark and I came here after I saved him. He was protecting me from a Strigoi attack when he died. I was able to bring him back. That's how I found out about spirit." he smiled at her. "that's when I figured out I loved him." he kissed her forehead. "but what you two have I've never seen before." she said eying us again.

Dimitri kissed my hair and Mark eyed us.

"It's weird to say the least, I mean seeing adjoining souls in two Dhampirs, wow." Mark said smiling.

I knew what he meant. Dhampirs can't have babies so it's strange that we are meant to be. I felt that brush again.

"Oh Roza" Oksana said in a sad whisper "adjoining souls doesn't exactly mean _meant to be_" she looked at me explaining "it might also mean that you two were in love in another life and something greater than you teared you apart. That's why Dimitri's soul was looking for yours. To redeem itself. To fix the error made to you." I looked at Dimitri. Whatever it was that got us together I was happy and as sure as hell will fight to keep it. Oksana smiled knowingly.

"You read my mind." I said looking at Oksana. She nodded guiltily. "What else can you do?" I asked her waving away the memories of Avery doing the same to Lissa.

"Well, I can use a strong compulsion, heal, see auras, grow plants and project anything I want to whoever I want." she said giving me a small smile and adding in my mind _'sorry'_. "what about your bonded?" she asked.

"Well, Lissa can heal,see auras, use compulsion and grow plans. Adrian can..."

"Wait." she stopped me. "You know another one?" she asked shocked.

"Ermm.. it's hard to believe but I actually know 5 spirit users apart from you." her eyes widened. "as I know two other shadow kissed." Mark looked shocked too. "So Adrian can do all of the above -well he doesn't heal much yet but he's getting there- and can also dream walk."

"How can he do that?" she asked excited. "Does he get tired after a trip?" she asked willing to know everything.

"Well no." I said feeling Dimitri's eyes on me. "It's not tiring. It's like sleeping but you can feel everything." Oksana nodded and let me go on. "Annabelle does all the above plus mind reading, projecting, and moving things with her mind"

"Telekinesis really?" Mark asked stunned. I nodded and they waited.

"The other two users I know went crazy." I said.

"Sorry to hear that" Oksana said.

"It's ok. Avery tried to kill Lissa so it served her right. But was a good person. Avery made two shadow kissed and the first one lost his will to life and turned Strigoi to escape spirit."

"Roza" Dimitri said drawing circles in my back. "It's ok."

"I know, I'm fine" I whispered to him. Then a thought crossed my mind. "You should come back with us!" I told Oksana and Mark. They had a way of communicating through the eyes just like Dimitri and I but they also ad the bond. Either way I knew the answer before she spoke.

"Rose we.."

"I know" I cut her "I wouldn't go either if I had the chance." I could hear the sadness in my voice and Dimitri got it too. He squeezed my shoulder and gave me a small smile.

"We would, really but.." she stopped " the Court, the people..it's hard. Here we have no one to judge or stare" she looked at Mark "we want to stay in the open and not having to hide our love" she said staring at Dimitri.

"I know what you mean" he said to her and felt his eyes on me. "it's good to be in the open for a change." I squeezed his hand hard feeling my eyes ready to water.

"One day sooner or later." Yeva said making all eyes turn to her. I had almost forgot she was there the whole time. Creepy lady. That remind me.

"Yeva?" I asked her "why you brought me here?" she turned to me and smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure." she told me and then turned to Dimitri saying something in Russian that made Dimitri smile.

"So is she?" Oksana asked Yeva who nodded proudly. I couldn't understand what was going on but I copped. Oksana saw me and smiled. "You are a gift" she said to me her eyes tearing up "I couldn't believe someone like you existed" ok now I was truly lost. I turned to Dimitri for some help but he seemed lost as well.

"Grandma, what is it?" he asked her a little worried.

"She has many trials to pass yet." was all she said and turned the other way.

"Rose?" Oksana asked and I turned to her leaving the creepy lady into her corner. "One of your parents is Royal, aren't they?"

I nodded and then smiled a little. "Yes my baba is Abe Mazur" she looked a little shocked at that but who wouldn't be. Not everyone could tell that my flamboyantly dressed pirate-esque vampire of a father had a soft spot on him. "Why is that important? I mean most of Dhampirs have a Royal father." she nodded still a little shocked.

"But none of them were raised by one." Mark said "you have power you can use."

"Which you will when the time comes." Yeva added looking elsewhere. I was about to ask her how I was supposed to know, when I felt Lissa waking up through the bond. She checked her phone and felt a little worried about me. I felt all eyes on me and shook my head to clear it from the images as I realized I had zoned out.

I excused myself and went out in the garden. I fell back into Lissa's mind. She was brushing her hair in front of the mirror checking her phone over and over. I went out of her mind and took my phone out. She picked up instantly making me smile.

"Where were you? How did it go? Was it hard? Why haven't you called?" I was bombed with thousand questions which made me smile.

"Liss calm down, I'm fine" I told her. I heard her take a deep breath and felt her calm down through the bond. "I passed, at the moment I'm with another spirit user" I felt terror running through her as she remembered Avery but quickly was replaced by curiousness.

"Can she do anything crazy?" she asked and I felt a little guilt through the bond. "I'm sorry" she added "I'm so happy you passed you Qualifiers. Where are you now?" she asked leaving Oksana in the back of her mind.

"I'm staying with the Belikovs" I told her smiling to myself.

"Really?" she asked confused "I thought you would be staying in a hotel or something" I smacked my head for my stupidity.

"Dimitri wanted to see his family so we stay with them." I said in a small voice feeling my cheeks flaming up.

"They know?" she asked even more surprised.

"Yeah" I said with a small smile tagging on my lips "it's really strange here. I mean they live in Dhampir commune so there is really no judgment here or any weird stares. It's..." I stopped feeling Lissa's sympathy through the bond.

"I wish I could help" she said. I felt her getting excited about something and then I heard him.

"Is it Rose?" Christian asked taking the phone from her hand. "Rose!" he screamed laughing "how is Russia? Are you ok? Did you share the donutses? Did you take pictures and stuff? Will you bring me back a bottle of Russian Vodka?" where the hell were they hiding him for so long. Oh I missed my buddy...

"Wow there fireball, are you high or something?" I asked him smiling.

"I missed you" he said a little shyly.

"I missed you too silly" I told him honestly. Christian and I go way back. We used to practice together sometimes and even when he was in the academy and I was at home we still talked everyday. "Well I have to go" I told him "tell Liss we're going to talk when I'll be back. I love you guys. Tell Adrian I said hi! Bye!"

"Take care." they both said and hanged up the phone. I felt a little better now that I knew they were fine.

I made my way back admiring once again the beautiful garden. I was sure Oksana had put her hands on it. As I walked in Yeva stood and waved goodbye to Mark and Oksana leaving. Dimitri was sitting on the sofa where I left him talking to Oksana in Russian. When he saw me he smiled and made me some room next to him. I sat beside him and he casually put an arm around me. He seemed so relaxed and with no worries that I felt a pain knowing sooner than later we would have to go back to the way we were. I snuggled closer to him inhaling the smell of his aftershave.

"Rose" Mark called me from the kitchen and I went to help. We made the table and talk about nothing really. Once all were settled he leaned on the counter watching me. I said nothing waiting for him to speak. He crooked his head and then he spoke. "have you ever been outside the wards since you've been shadow kissed Rose?"

I shook my head no. "I've been shadow kissed for only a month and this is the first time really that I've been out." he nodded his head.

"You got here with an academy jet, weren't you?" he asked again.

I nodded again. "is it something wrong?" I asked him.

"How did you felt when you were on land? Cold? A little headache even?" I thought back to the airport when I couldn't stand the cold and my head ached.

"So what?" I asked worried.

"Have seen them?" he asked raising an eyebrow. If I weren't confused as hell from what he was saying I would be pissed about the eyebrow thing but he was lucky.

"Mark cut the crap. What's going on? Whose _them_?" he closed his eyes and told me to do the same.

"Now breathe and allow your wall down" I did what he said and instantly I was hurting like hell. My head was about to explode and I felt my body freezing. "Open your eyes" he said. I did and what I saw made me shut them again. "Rose it's fine" Mark said so I opened them up again. Ghosts!

**that's it guys! i found some time and update it as promised.. hope you liked it...hopefully next weekend i'll update again..r&r**

**-S**


	18. Chapter 18

_Ghosts!_

"What the hell?" I yelled at him.

"They are the reason of your headache. Try and shut them off!" I gritted my teeth and I envisioned a brick wall standing between me and Lissa. The ghosts disappeared and my headache was gone. Dimitri was staring at me horrified.

"Was this necessary?" I asked glaring at him "Couldn't you just say_ 'hey Rose that wall you've built to protect yourself from gross scenes of your bonded and her boyfriend also keeps ghosts away from you!?_'" I put my hands on my waist and he smiled.

"And how could I say that without you thinking I'm darkness crazy?" he asked still amused. I glared at him and he smiled. "There is more" I raised my eyebrows -yes both of them since I can't make only the one to rise- and waited. "Rose has your bonded ever healed the darkness?" my eyes widened.

"It never got that dark" I said being sarcastic and scratching my head. He looked a little dubious at my explanation so I gave him a weak smile. "Look as I said before we've been bonded a little over a month. It's not like Spirit came with a handbook." he nodded.

"She should heal you when you get back" Oksana said and I nodded.

"Noted" I said giving them a reassuring smile. "Can we eat now?" I asked and Dimitri laughed. Oh how I loved that rich laugh...

Once we finished eating breakfast we started heading back to the Belikovs. I promised Mark and Oksana to keep in touch and Dimitri said something in Russian which sounded like Goodbye and thanks. The walk back was peaceful and silent. I kept imagining life here when I felt a little pang of guilt. If I were to stay here with Dimitri meant I would be going against everything I wanted from the moment I went to the academy. And how was I supposed to protect Lissa and Christian being here?

"Rose? Roza?" Dimitri's voice brought me back giving me some hope. If he was with me even hell would seem like paradise. I smiled at him.

"I'm fine" I told him squeezing his hand. "Fighting with my inner demons" I smiled and shook my head to clear it. "When do we have to get back?" I asked feeling a little sad.

"Tonight I'm afraid" he said giving me a sad smile. I nodded my head and he leaned down to give me a kiss.

"Paul will have to wait for that date" I joked to release the tension.

"Thank God!" Dimitri joked back pulling me closer. Someone cleared their throat. I turned to see a very red Victoria staring at us.

"Ermm...Roza, can we talk?" she asked shyly looking at her feet.

"Sure" I said and kissed Dimitri's cheek pushing him inside. "So what's wrong?" I asked when Dimitri was out of hearing distance. She was too silent for my liking. "Is that guy right?" I asked her and her eyes widened.

"What guy?" she asked trying to seem innocent. I glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "That guy" she said giving up. "Well yeah. Rolan" she said his name with such fascination and it almost made me miss it.

"Wait" I stopped her. "Rolan? As Rolan Kislyak?" I asked her praying he was another one and not the asshat I once met on one of my father's meetings.

"Yeah!" she said smiling happily. Well Shit!

**i'm so s****orry this is so small compared to the other chapters but i don't have the time to write at this moment so i thought _'let's ud it even if it is small chap. cause who knows when the next one will come'_ hope you can forgive me and i swear next one will be bigger. read and review please, make suggestions and stuff, i always like to see new people favoriting my ffs but i also like to read your thoughts so REVIEW (please)..**

**take care**

**-S**


End file.
